<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horde friends by Skyinou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760670">Horde friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyinou/pseuds/Skyinou'>Skyinou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wants, Needs, Help, and a whole lot of trouble. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Flying unicorn, Hurt/Comfort, It gets better as the chapters go, Lonnie (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyinou/pseuds/Skyinou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prime had been defeated about ten days ago. Catra was doing her best to navigate through her new life, filled with regrets and remorse. For the better or worse, there were people who tried to be her friends all their lives, and now that she had changed and they wanted to leave her alone, she couldn't let them go.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Huntara/Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle &amp; Lonnie &amp; Rogelio (She-ra), Kyle &amp; Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wants, Needs, Help, and a whole lot of trouble. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>She-Ra</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Days of sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Catra was riding a tank. It was an exhilarating experience. She always thought she was strong, but the raw power of the tool was something else. The squad was advancing against Thaymor. She wasn’t sure what they would find there, but truthfully, she didn’t care. She was having fun, and the only downside was Adora not being with her. Arriving in sight of the outskirts of the town, she sped up. There was a house straight ahead, and going through it at full speed seemed like a nice thrill.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Catra started to feel like something was wrong. There were people in the house and around, and she tried to slow down. But as mush as she tried, she felt her mind leave her body. She could see herself smiling, enjoying the impact as the tank broke through the walls, crushing everything and everyone inside.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The scenery turned black, she was hearing herself laugh maniacally, basking in the sight of the destruction she provoked. Another cheerful thrill ran through her body as she fired the main cannon at a bunch of fleeing people in a loud bang. A dreadful shiver loomed over her mind and she was pushed out on the ground. The grass turned red in a river of blood and she began to drown as her other self was still laughing at her from the top of the tank.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then Adora appeared. And the other Catra jumped down. For an instant, both reconnected. They wanted the same thing, be with Adora again. Adora offered to take Catra with her, and she wanted to accept, but the shadow from her memory stepped back. Adora held out a hand to her.</i>
</p><p>“Take that hand.” She begged to her past self.</p><p>
  <i>But she knew how it would play out. She would leave, and without Adora she would fall into a miserable destructive angry mess. Catra shook Adora’s hand off, and her mind began to drown in the pool of blood again.</i>
</p><p>“<b>Take that fucking hand!</b>” She yelled. “Don’t leave her! Don’t… leave me.”</p><p>“I’ve got you. I’ve got you. I’m here, Catra.” A soft voice woke her up.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Catra sobbed. “I’m sorry.” She repeated.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m here. You are okay.” Adora comforted her, tightening her arms around Catra. And Catra clung to her desperately, as strongly as possible, as if she couldn’t believe this was real otherwise.</p><p>It was still dark outside, the fresh air coming from the open window and the princess’ warmth slowly calmed her down. Adora gently stroke her flatten ears. They twitched and perked up again. She softly brushed her messy fur down, and caressed her stiffened tail, until Catra relaxed.</p><p>The first thing Catra felt, after leaving her nightmare behind, was guilt, from waking Adora, and maybe half the castle. They had made a promise. No leaving the room without waking the other, no awakening in an empty bed. And no hesitation to wake up the other if they needed comfort. But the guilt was still there. At least today, there was no pondering for hours about wether to rouse Adora or not.</p><p>The nightmares had began a few days ago, for both of them. Some part of Catra thought it was lucky she had slept peacefully until then. From her time chipped, she had flashes, uneasiness, rough wake ups, but nothing violent like these dreams. From her regrets, she had more trouble awake dealing with people than asleep. Maybe now that they were finally settling down in a new life, her mind was doing her best to remind her of what she had done.</p><p>“Should we go get an early breakfast?” Adora asked when she felt that Catra was unable to stay still.</p><p>“Yeah.” Catra sighed. That was better than vainly trying to go back to sleep. She felt like she didn’t sleep much, and prepared herself for a long day.</p><p>There was nobody in the kitchen yet, and Adora began to cook herself. Catra had laughed the first time. She thought there was no way clumsy-soldier Adora would manage something like that. How wrong she was. Like most thing she put her mind into, Adora quickly got good at it. Nothing fancy nor classy, but good simple food.</p><p>Catra felt secretly a little proud that Adora was doing that because she liked to eat her food. Well, not so secretly because she was blushing like an idiot, and Adora smirked at her. She dropped a fruit, barely managing to catch it with her foot before it crashed on the floor. Catra chuckled. Still clumsy though.</p><p>They ate quietly side by side, forcing the bad thoughts to stay out of their way for a little time, cuddling slightly on the same bench. It wasn’t that early and the staff shortly arrived. Adora stood up in a little panic, cleaning the space quickly, while a good natured cook told her to relax in a laugh.</p><p>Glimmer entered, still looking half asleep, followed by Bow, also drowsy, shortly after and they sat near Catra. That simple routine they had gone through for the last few days was soothing. Since they noticed the early breakfast, they didn’t bother to inquire about the two girls’ sleep. They ate casually, joking about little nothings, ready to help and talk if someone needed it.</p><p>Once full and awake, Glimmer geared into queen mode. “Catra, are you ready for the afternoon? Everything is planned for the new workers arriving?”</p><p>“Can’t you let me enjoy morning in peace? You ask way too much for someone so disorganised. How did you manage to stay queen without me around. There’s so much work to do. And don’t drop every boring stuff on me like yesterday.” Catra liked to complain for show but she was proud and happy about her new position.</p><p>She had been appointed Bright Moon’s Intendant by the queen a few days earlier, and as the title had not been used in ages, Glimmer had all the liberty she wanted to make Catra do whatever she was good at. Sparkles was reasonable about it of course, and Catra liked it that way too.</p><p>Glimmer had asked her after they finally talked about Angella. At first, Catra thought it was ridiculous, and she only didn’t flat out refuse because of the situation. Then she thought she had to, in respect for her mother. But after sleeping on it, and talking with Adora, she realised she was wrong again. She had used her management skills to wage war for almost three years, and it would have been a waste not to use those abilities to help Bright Moon instead. After all, it was her home now. She wasn’t forced to, she simply had to admit honestly that she wanted to do it.</p><p>“Ugh, as long as you do the job properly in front of other people. I know I offered it, but I feel weird having you represent me, and Bright Moon, when I wake up in the morning and think about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Sparkles. Don’t worry. It’s just five more people and a bunch of supplies! Don’t expect that to scare me.” Catra knew that Glimmer trusted her by now, but the queen was still fussing over most things, as if she did trust her but not her common sense.</p><p>That thought made her laugh, because it was mostly based on Glimmer’s twisted knowledge of what a normal Horde girl was. In this instance, from what Adora was. And if anything, Adora was not a common girl, Horde or not.</p><p>After a short trip to the garden, Adora and Catra parted with a kiss. Adora hopped on Swift Wind’s back and they flew away. Catra steeled herself, she had a lot of work ahead of her, and without Adora, she was already feeling slightly uncomfortable. But since she had accepted her new job, she would not allow herself to be lazy so early in the morning.</p><p>She jogged to the construction site, hoping it would rouse her spirit. It was all the way down on the edge of the town, and the day’s work began. Unfortunately, she didn’t manage to really take her thoughts away from the dreary morning, and the hours were passing very slowly.</p><p>-----</p><p>Catra was exhausted. It was only noon, and the memories of the nightmare were still gnawing at her mind. The new batch of helpers were supposed to join right after lunch, and she had to clear her head before, in order to restore the patience she would need to deal with them.</p><p>She wandered in the edge of the wood during her break. Melog was not there. Half of her had hoped they would, the other half was relieved. She had insisted they should spend a lot of time enjoying the life of Etheria.</p><p>After all, Melog had been alone for so much longer on their planet. Catra didn’t want to make them spend their day soothing her when she wasn’t feeling well. They had forged a friendly bond with Swift Wind, both being particularly magical and they had spent a lot of those new peaceful days running all over Etheria together, while Adora and Catra were working.</p><p>But today Swift Wind was with Adora, and Melog was not with her, and a pang of loneliness was adding to the pile of dread of Catra’s day. Lost in her thoughts, the calm she had sought was turning against her. Before she could control herself, the distress was making her act suspiciously stealthily.</p><p>Her head was hurting and the fatigue was making her numb. She began to slowly sneak back, when a hooded figure jumped at her from behind a tree. Catra had no time to react and she took the first punch violently in her jaw.</p><p>The shock brought her to her senses and her eyes focused but the face in front of her paralysed her once more.</p><p>“Lonnie?!? Wai-”</p><p>She took the full strength of an elbow in the chest, knocking the wind out of her and she was sent flying before falling heavily on her back. Her head hit the ground, and before she could think again, Lonnie was above her, holding her by her shirt and hitting her face again.</p><p>Catra’s instincts kicked in and she unsheathed her right hand’s claws. She looked at Lonnie between two punches. She didn’t see the eyes of someone evil, neither someone ready to kill. Catra clenched her fist, fighting her will to strike back. She felt like that would be the end of her trying to be better if she were to wound someone now.</p><p>In any normal conditions, she would have fled, climbed a tree or whatever to get away but she had been caught off guard, lost in her thoughts and already exhausted. She tried to believe that Lonnie would stop before she couldn’t do anything except hurt her.</p><p>Another hit in her face. She reflexively raised her hand, ready to cut whatever limb would be thrown at her next. Lonnie didn’t seem to notice or care.</p><p>Catra sank her claws deep in the skin, yelling, blood instantly gushing out, in her own arm. The sharp pain overwhelmed her instinct and her mind altogether and she retracted her claws. Lonnie backed off in shock and Catra felt her consciousness slowly leaving.</p><p>“What the… !?! Are you crazy?!?” Lonnie gasped, she came back to her own senses and started to panic at the horrible reaction she didn’t expect.</p><p>* <b>SLAM</b> * An eight feet tall mass of muscle and magic fell from the sky, landing brutally one knee to the ground right behind her. The earth crackled from the impact and a shock wave made the grass bend in a growing circle. She-Ra stood up slowly.</p><p>At the sight of the bruises on Catra’s face and the bloodied arm, her eyes burnt in a furious blue fire. Before Lonnie could even show who she was, She-Ra raised both hands together in a massive fist over her head.</p><p>“I caught that pest sneakin-” The girl tried to explain herself.</p><p>Consumed by rage, Adora didn’t even heard and began swinging deadly at the hooded head.</p><p>“Adora… stop…” Catra’s barely audible voice was thankfully enough to make the giant princess freeze, her strike an inch away from hitting its target.</p><p>“Move.” She-Ra commanded. Lonnie, still frozen in place, didn’t have time to jump back before a big hand shoved her out of the way. She fell on her ass, more from the surprise and relief than the push itself, while Swift Wind landed next to her and threatened her not to move with his horn.</p><p>Adora moved past her without even looking, dropped on her knees beside Catra and took her in her arms. Both were soon enveloped in an extremely bright light, and when it slowly diminish shortly after, Adora was back to her normal self, Catra’s wound were mostly gone, and Lonnie was still lost between panic and shock.</p><p>Catra growled. “Ugh, your healing still sucks.” She was once again painfully aware that She-Ra’s healing was not perfect. Certainly, any open and internal injuries were gone, but the patient still had to deal with the ache, numbness and soreness as if the wounds were still there for a time. She looked at Adora, who seemed exhausted from the task. Maybe she should feel grateful and lucky after all. “Thanks, Adora.”</p><p>Adora curled over Catra from the relief. “Please take better care of yourself.” She murmured, then breathed deeply. With a stern face and harsh voice, she slowly turned to the hooded girl. “So, care to explain what’s going-” She froze realising who was in front of her. “Lonnie???”</p><p>“Hmm, hey, hi Adora… “</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Adora stumbled back and sat down next to Catra, suddenly relaxing at the known face.</p><p>“A little... misunderstanding... I guess.” Catra stumbled and winced from her bad condition as she tried to smooth things down. She felt a hand land on her head and begin to fondle her ears soothingly. She was not comfortable with the sudden public attention, but she was feeling too awful to oppose it.</p><p>“Misunderstanding? Last I heard of you, you were still commanding the Horde, when we left! And the next thing I know, Horde ships were falling all over Etheria and we had to run for our lives! We fled to the Crimson Waste and we would have been chipped too if not for a nice woman who saved us.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, a lot of things happened to us too.” Adora scooted closer to Catra, who began to purr softly at her warmth. “How did you end up here?”</p><p>“The Crimson Waste was a little too wild for us, we just wanted to get away from everything, then we learnt that queen Glimmer was welcoming people here, all people, to come start anew. So we signed up. There was a chance to meet with you again, too.” Her words were very obviously meant for Adora alone. “I didn’t expect to stumble upon <i>you</i>!” She glared at Catra.</p><p>People were starting to gather, curious at the commotion. Seeing there was no more need to threaten the shocked girl, Swift Wind walked to them and opened his wings wide to round them up and drive them away back to work. “Come on, nothing to see here.”</p><p>Lonnie jumped. Both the other girls looked at her quizzically.</p><p>“That thing… your horse… talks?”</p><p>Adora giggled. “Yeah, a lot actually.”</p><p>Glimmer suddenly appeared in a flourish of pink lights, startling Lonnie once again.</p><p>“What’s going on?” The queen inquired. Lonnie dropped on her knee and bowed.</p><p>“Your ma- majesty. I can explain-” She began, but Adora’s laugh cut her. She instantly looked very anxious and well more concerned about the situation than either of the other three. She was not fond of those overly hierarchical manners, but she was still undoubtedly an ex-Horde soldier and couldn’t afford to let the queen think she was disrespectful.</p><p>At Glimmer questioning and annoyed glance, Adora explained. “I remembered the first time I tried to talk to queen Angella.” She scoffed. The name made Catra flinched, and Adora renew her hand’s attention to the feline girl’s ear, and took Catra’s hand within her other. Glimmer smiled fondly at the memory.</p><p>“It’s okay, Sparkles. Just a little Horde bonding. What are you doing here anyway?”</p><p>“Juliet reported you were late for work after lunch? Then She-Ra’s light shone bright enough to be seen from the castle? And suddenly Swift Wind got out of the wood with a bunch of people?”</p><p>“Your majesty, I’m sorry, we had a little bit of a misunderstanding. I’ll work harder to make up for it.” Lonnie’s words made Glimmer look way too proud for Catra’s taste, and she let out a snarky chuckle at the queen. It made Lonnie very obviously uncomfortable again but the queen smirked smugly back at Catra.</p><p>Glimmer’s trackpad beeped, and she growled after a glance at it. “Catra, can you get back to work soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I just need a minute.” Catra sat up a little straighter, and Glimmer disappeared.</p><p>Lonnie gasped heavily, as if she had forgotten to breathe this whole time. “You call the queen <i>Sparkles</i>??? And will you two stop flirting in front of me!!! What else did I miss??? What the fuck is going on!?!”</p><p>Catra shook Adora’s hands off, earning a big grin from the princess. “Catra’s been with the rebellion since we got back from space.” Adora started to explain.</p><p>“SPACE? And here I thought our story was crazy…”</p><p>Glimmer reappeared once more, making the poor girl jump again. “Ah! You were one of the people who left the Fright Zone when I arrived with Scorpia, before Prime’s invasion!”</p><p>“That’s right?” Lonnie answered, not sure if there was a purpose behind the queen’s words and return.</p><p>“You didn’t bother with titles back then.” Glimmer grinned.</p><p>“We were enemies, and I wasn’t in a position where I had to hope for a favour, and I didn’t plan to become a part of your kingdom at the time?” Lonnie stumbled on her words with her brain not catching up to the surprises.</p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate it. But you don’t need to.” The queen winked at her and disappeared once more.</p><p>Lonnie felt like she was surrounded by crazy people. Her eyes fell on Adora who was smiling at Catra once more. “How did you forgive her? How did the queen let her stay?” Lonnie face dropped, overwhelmed.</p><p>“Thaaaat’s a long story. But basically, she sacrificed herself to save Glimmer, we saved her in return, she got through a lot, and she saved me and the universe too. Aaaand she is trying to be better now.” Adora said with a crooked smile.</p><p>Lonnie stood up, and wiped the dust off her pants, looking very much not convinced. “Better, yeah, better late then never?”</p><p>Adora got on her feet too, and walked up to the girl with a dead serious face. “At least you have to admit she didn’t hurt you this time!”</p><p>Lonnie flinched, before sighing loudly. “Fine. We’ll talk more about it later.”</p><p>“Yes we will. I need to get back to work too or Glimmer will make me regret it.” Adora turned back to Catra and gave her a hand to pull her on her feet.</p><p>Catra staggered a little. Adora resisted the urge to help her, and she had to bit her lips to not fuss unnecessarily and over-protectively. Catra noticed, and before getting out of the wood, when Lonnie wasn’t looking, she dropped a little kiss on the princess’ cheek. “Come get me when you are done later.” Her tender whisper made Adora smile brightly.</p><p>Back to the road, near the command tent of the whole work site, Lonnie suddenly looked desperate. “I was supposed to meet with Bright Moon’s Intendant right after lunch, to get some work. When I found Catra, I thought bringing her in would earn me some good points… I don’t even now what they look like, and now I’m very late. I really needed that job.” She didn’t want to ask the two other girls for help right now, but she had no more choice.</p><p>Adora did not give her time to dwell more on it, turned into She-Ra and started walking to Swift Wind. She looked back at Catra with a wide smirk on her face. “I’ll let you explain that one!” Her teasing tone made Lonnie flinched, but she was starting to get used to be surprised today.</p><p>Catra looked annoyed for a second, but that was fair, and she needed to get accustomed to it anyway. She pressed Lonnie to stand with the other new workers waiting near the command table, and she took place on the other side.</p><p>After introducing herself as Bright Moon’s newly appointed Intendant, and in charge of this whole construction site, she began distributing orders and schedules, and tried not to let herself be distracted by Lonnie’s angry look. When everyone had left to start working, Lonnie stayed behind, furious. “You got to be kidding me!!! So even now I have to work for you? I wish I had the chance to save a queen, too.”</p><p>“Do you want to work, or go argue with <i>her majesty</i>?” Catra scoffed. Lonnie reluctantly loosened her fists and walked to her designated work place growling. Catra sighed, she could have dealt with that last part better, reminding her that the fatigue was making her react like her old self.</p><p>When Adora came back later, way past the scheduled end of work she knew Catra had set, the two girls were still near the command tent. Adora had a hard time deciding if things had turn bad or not. They were frantically competing about who would stop working last. They looked absolutely spent. Catra from a long bad day, Lonnie from too many surprises and anger, and both from overworking themselves in the afternoon, trying to forget about it.</p><p>Catra’s mind was in no condition to do any complicated work, and Lonnie had not learnt many skills aside from martial ones. But the Intendant had a lot of menial tasks in reserve, that they could do without needing their brains, like a ton of bot parts piled up, from the mass dismantling a few days earlier, that needed to be sorted and packed, in order to be sent to Entrapta later.</p><p>Adora stood in awe for a moment, at the display of bad energy and the silly competition, and the job still getting done somehow. “Hi girls.”</p><p>The working duo instantly stopped, both agreeing without even a glance at each other to a draw, and slowly stretched and walked up to Adora.</p><p>“Hmm, Lonnie, I didn’t ask earlier because you said <i>we</i>, so, are Kyle and Rogelio around too?” The princess hesitated.</p><p>“Yeah, there are a few abandoned houses a bit further down the road. Refugees are using them before we finish building proper ones here. But-”</p><p>“Can we come say hello? Haven’t see you guys in so long.”</p><p>“I… don’t know if it’s a good idea.” Lonnie was looking at Catra.</p><p>“Can’t be much worse than your welcome. And I thought you hated Adora for leaving, too.” Catra smiled wryly, but she was looking at the ground, not sure what to expect. She was realising once more that she had no idea how to deal with <i>friends</i>. She probably wasn’t supposed to want to be their friends anymore, too. Unlike the overly kind princesses or Bow, that were pushing their friendship onto her, these people were more likely to push her away.</p><p>And if not for Adora next to her, she would surely not even try to interact with them. It was scary. Not the violent kind of scary like the morning nightmare but the same growing fear of being left alone. That was the deal with relationships, once started, they could hurt as much as warm her up. And the wounds in these relationships had been left open for a while.</p><p>“We forgave Adora when we decided to leave too. That wasn’t fair to hold it against her when we were doing the same.” Lonnie shrugged, and signed at them to follow with her head.</p><p>The trio walked in silence. They had many questions but they knew they would have to repeat everything again if they impatiently began their stories out in the wood before joining the others.</p><p>The house was clearly not in a good shape and could only be used as a temporary shelter. If not for the feeling of having some privacy, a good cloth tent would have been better. Lonnie had to hold the heavy door open with both arms, and pressed the other two to enter.</p><p>Catra went in first without thinking, finding herself nose-to-nose with Kyle, who dropped his laundry basket at her sight. For a second, Catra didn’t recognise him. He was still the same scrawny guy, but his eyes were bloodshot, and his face was torn with grief and pain.</p><p>Another punch in her face. She stumbled backward in Adora’s arms.</p><p>“What is she doing here?” Kyle’s voice was rough and cracked. He punched Catra again before anyone could answer. Lonnie jumped in front of him and stopped him. “Why? Why now?” Unable to move from the woman’s restraints, a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>“Hi guys.” Adora tried to cheer up the dark atmosphere and waved.</p><p>Kyle shrugged, and Rogelio growled, visibly relieved that someone finally acknowledge his presence. He was sitting on a chair, taking care of the little imp.</p><p>After a long awkward pause, he stood up and hold out chairs for everyone. Lonnie was still holding Kyle firmly as they sat down, and the two guests hesitantly did the same.</p><p>“Why everyone keeps punching my face?” Catra was not comfortable at all with the heavy silence and blurted out the first thing she thought of. Adora smiled. Lonnie stared at her quizzically. “I mean, why my face? Fros- <i>princess</i> Frosta did it, the little boy too, then you Lonnie and now Kyle?”</p><p>“Do you need me to lend you a mirror?” Lonnie asked wryly. “The way you smirk smugly, showing your fang, is just asking for it.” Adora looked at her unconvinced. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t apply to you-”</p><p>Rogelio stood up and suddenly punched Catra’s face too. Not that hard, but casually, like he also deserved his turn, and then shrugged and sat back down. Adora chuckled nervously. Catra growled and the princess laid a hand softly on her back to comfort her.</p><p>Lonnie turned to Catra again. “Wait, you just said <i>princess</i> Frosta? But you call the queen <i>Sparkles</i>?!?”</p><p>“It’s a long story.” Adora answered in Catra’s place, when she saw Kyle’s patience wearing out. She began to summarise the events from Prime’s arrival, Glimmer and Catra’s imprisonment, her departure to space, the defeat of Prime, and some relevant events after. When she tried to accentuate that Catra was now doing better, Kyle jumped, or tried, still immobilised by Lonnie.</p><p>“I could kill her and that would be more than she deserve!” His words startled everyone in the room.</p><p>“Kyle, you are not a killer.” Adora and Lonnie said anxiously.</p><p>“She made me that way!” Kyle yelled at Adora. “You don’t know what you left behind. You were right to leave, Adora. But Catra became even worse than Shadow Weaver. I tried to believe as long as I could that she wasn’t sending us to the worst part of the war for our sake, but she was just aware that if we knew, we would leave her too.”</p><p>Catra was looking at the floor and her eyes were wavering. She had felt regret, remorse of the deepest kind since her rescue, but that was the first time she felt so ashamed. Being compared to Shadow Weaver was hurting her more than she could imagine. And Kyle was right, the more she tried to be independent, the more she fell into that woman’s flaws. She remembered Shadow Weaver telling that she reminded her of herself. Maybe that’s what she meant.</p><p>“But she pushed and pushed us,” Kyle continued. “and when we left anyway, we saw. We saw what the Horde... what we did. The destruction, the massacre. She made us part of it! <i>I</i> killed people, Adora, maybe not at the point of my weapon, but they died because of me anyway! I thought it was just how war was, that there was nothing we could do. But I was wrong, the war she waged was senseless, and <i>she</i> could have ended it anytime!”</p><p>But as late as it was, Catra had turned around and managed to take another path. She had worked hard to believe herself that she could do better. “I changed since then.” She murmured timidly.</p><p>“Yeah, now that there isn’t a Horde for you to command! Do you remember how much I was bullied growing up?” Adora and Lonnie tensed up, suddenly feeling responsible too. “I thought it was okay, because I thought we were friends and that was just your way of showing that you cared. But you never cared. And now what, you come back to us because you feel lonely?” Kyle stared at Adora’s hand, and back at Catra. “Or do you just want to rub your happiness in our faces?”</p><p>“Okay, okay, calm down.” Lonnie said softly. As troubling as Catra’s presence was, her face clearly wasn’t a happy one right now, and Kyle was starting to say things he might regret.</p><p>Being done with his care for the little imp, Rogelio drew his chair near Kyle and took him in his arms and Lonnie finally let go. Rogelio growled lowly, reminding Catra of her way to sooth Adora with her purr. Kyle instantly relaxed and his face started to show some of its old, familiar, known soft expression.</p><p>Lonnie took the opportunity to start telling their side of the story. How they fled to the Crimson Waste, passing through lands the Horde had conquered, witnessing the destruction, the ugly side of the war. How they found help and hid until the war was over. And also how their saviour got chipped. Lonnie seemed particularly fond of that woman and in other circumstances, the others would have made fun of her, but right now it felt wrong.</p><p>“And then, we stumbled across an announcement, that everyone who was willing to work and follow Bright Moon’s laws were welcome here. We were reluctant to come to a princess’ kingdom but those two didn’t fare well in the Waste. And with four mouths to feed, we had no other choice, so I signed up for the job. Kyle is in no condition to work yet, and Rogelio has trouble communicating. Out in the world, we didn’t thought there would be so few people understanding his language.”</p><p>Rogelio growled his disappointment and ability to work.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I’ll do something about it.” Catra told him quietly, looking guilty.</p><p>Lonnie and Kyle stared at her. “<i>You</i> actually understand him?”</p><p>“What? I admit I didn’t care back then, but we still spent most of our cadet lives together. Of course I learnt. Just, come both tomorrow.”</p><p>Lonnie jumped. “Oh, right.” She was really not sure how that one would end. “Catra is, kind of in charge of the jobs around here.” She explained to the other two, trying to sound as casual as possible.</p><p>Rogelio simply shrugged again and sighed, but Kyle’s face turned deeply sour once more. “After all we’ve been through, she is in charge again?” He whined.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve been through a lot too-” Catra’s exhaustion made her lose patience.</p><p>“Like what, getting scolded by the princesses?” Kyle cut her, not ready to hear her complain.</p><p>“Try getting chipped!” Catra shouted back.</p><p>“Are we supposed to feel bad for you getting what you deserved?” Lonnie was losing her temper too.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Catra’s shoulders dropped. “I’m… bad at friends. I have no idea what to tell you.”</p><p>“Yeah, tell us something we don’t know… just shut up for now.” Lonnie retorted wickedly.</p><p>“Well, tough luck, because you are stuck with me, you need me, and I’ll use that to make you listen.” Catra smirked, but it was extremely sad and lonely. Adora looked at her, pained, worried, unable to say anything useful.</p><p>“GET OUT!” Kyle jumped up and screamed. “Leave, before I punch you in front of Adora again.”</p><p>Catra winced and stood up. Her tears were threatening to gush out. One more regret creeping up in her mind. She forced Adora to stay seated. “You stay. I’ll be in our room.” Leaving the house quietly, she could still hear agitated voices inside.</p><p>“You have been awfully quiet, Adora.” Lonnie observed.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do? Beg for you to be her friends again? Tell you how much I love her, and how amazing she is? Would that help?!” Adora almost yelled too. The despair in her voice made Catra’s ears flatten, and she began to run.</p><p>She ran along the road in the dark woods, reminding her how alone she had tried to be in the past, before she understood the warmth of others.</p><p>She ran past the work site, where she had been cleaning, only a few days before, the remaining marks of her attack against Bright Moon, reminding her of the destruction she had caused and was trying to mend.</p><p>She ran up the town’s main street, earning curious glances from the people still out late. Most of them were still wary of her, but as she passed them, crying and out of breath, she could feel them worrying, reminding her of the many people who had taken the time and effort to help her even after what she had done, and she owed them so much it hurt.</p><p>She ran into the castle, the little place in the world that was now her home. Home, she rarely had thought of the Fright Zone that way, yet if she hadn’t been so blind, there had been people there trying to be her family too. And she was once again reminded how many of them she had pushed away.</p><p>She ran up the stairs of the highest tower, up to the balcony where she felt she could see most of the world. The world she had tried to burn down. She had run way too fast and way too far, and her vision blurred. She could see the faces of people who got hurt or died because of her. Kyle words echoed in her head. ‘You became worse than Shadow Weaver.’ A sudden voice startled her.</p><p>“Ugh, you.” Glimmer said dramatically. She dropped her act quickly when she realised Catra’s condition. “What’s wrong?!” Glimmer panicked with her.</p><p>Ears flattened, tail bushed, fur on end, Catra was gasping for air loudly, and her face was distorted by pain and anguish. Her sight went black. She couldn’t feel her legs anymore, and she dropped against the wall. She was trying to breathe in but her body wasn’t obeying, and the lack of oxygen was only adding its weight on her panic.</p><p>“Catra, breathe with me, slowly!”</p><p>Her heart was pounding loudly enough to make her ears buzz and Sparkles’ voice started to fade. After all she had been through, maybe it was too late to redeem herself after all, maybe that was how she was supposed to die. She tried to think of Adora but her absence made it hurt even more. She gasped vainly for air once more.</p><p>A violent slap on her cheek made her regain a tiny bit of sense, enough for her to see and hear Glimmer faintly again.</p><p>“Catra, you need to breathe in, and out!” Sparkles was demonstrating with exaggerated gestures. “Breathe in. And out.” Catra tried to look at the princess, but her blurred sight was darting all over the place. “Breathe in. And out.” Glimmer made a ball of soft light dance calmly in front of Catra, to give her something to focus her eyes on. “Look at it! Breathe in. And out.”</p><p>Very slowly, Catra managed to get some fresh air into her lungs. They ached at the chill, and her thoughts threatened to spiral out of control again, when Glimmer’s voice called her name adamantly once more. Some sensations came back to her numb limbs, and with the queen’s support, she sat straighter. That helped steady her breathing.</p><p>After a short moment, which felt way longer to Catra, Glimmer made the light disappear and handed her a bottle of water. Catra clumsily took it and drank a little. Her heart started to calm down.</p><p>“Will you be okay?” Glimmer asked hesitantly.</p><p>Catra nodded. She was feeling in control of her body again, and concentrated her mind on imagining Adora’s smile to forget about the rest for now. “Thanks, Glimmer.”</p><p>The queen dropped next to her, very relieved to hear her voice. “<i>Sparkles</i> is fine.” She chuckled nervously.</p><p>Catra looked at her a little lost, not realising she had called her <i>Glimmer</i> for the first time. Then she tried to smile a little.</p><p>“I had help.” Glimmer pointed at the door.</p><p>Huntara showed herself and waved slightly. She had stayed out of view to not startle Catra. “Hi. I have experience with people having these… troubles. Name’s Huntara. Nice to meet you, Catra.”</p><p>“Hi. Thank you.” Catra wasn’t sure what to say. She had heard some stories about the woman from Adora and Sparkles but the situation wasn’t exactly suitable for a new meeting.</p><p>Glimmer silently requested for some privacy with her eyes, and Huntara nodded and left, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“What happened?” The queen softly inquired.</p><p>“I… messed up.” Catra began to sob quietly.</p><p>“Did you hurt someone? After what happened at lunch…”</p><p>“No. No... not physically.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No.” Catra took her knees in her arms and hid her face within.</p><p>“Then talk about it.” Sparkles answered smirking a little.</p><p>“I hate y… thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Catra breathed deeply. “I don’t know how to interact with people who tried to be my friends when I was bad. If I’m smiling, they get jealous, if I act hurt, they get angry.”</p><p>“That’s a tough one.”</p><p>“And I got angry too, and ended up threatening them. I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“You need to give them time, you know?”</p><p>“If I <i>knew</i>, I wouldn’t ask you…” Catra chuckled shyly at the word, and Sparkles giggled with her. “How long?”</p><p>“As long as it takes. Remember when I waited for you to talk about my mom? That’s the same for your friends. They have things to say to you that they are not ready to say yet. You need to wait. Just let them know that you will listen whenever they want. Maybe they will never do it, that’s a possibility, but the choice isn’t yours.”</p><p>Catra growled. “You always make it seem so simple.”</p><p>“It’s not. You have to open up to them, let them inside and understand you. Not pity or envy you, only letting them know why you did what you did. Not trying to appeal or force them in is difficult. And then, when they see what you have become, they’ll choose if they want to give you another chance.”</p><p>Catra’s eyes raised slightly, shining in the dimly lit balcony.</p><p>“What made you panic like that?” Glimmer anxiously asked.</p><p>Catra’s tears started to run freely. She didn’t understand why but she could easily cry without hiding in front of Sparkles. “I made them mad. And they yelled at me, pointed out how much I hurt them, threw me out of the house. I ran all the way back, thinking of all the bad things I did.” She paused to sniffle. “When I finally stopped running, I couldn’t take it.”</p><p>“You ran from there?!” Glimmer suddenly grabbed Catra’s ankles and pushed her down to look at the soles of her feet. They were bruised and scratched, and her hands were too. Sparkles released her and teleported away.</p><p>Catra had always liked to keep her feet free. Only wearing boots on occasion, her feet were strong and had hardened over the years. She also usually ran on all four, balancing the strain on her limbs. But the distance she had just covered at full speed, without paying attention to the ground, was honestly ridiculous, and she winced, now very much aware of the pain she hadn’t noticed in her panic before.</p><p>Glimmer reappeared with a bowl of hot water, small towels and cold compresses in her hands. She started to clean Catra’s wounds. “You left Adora there?”</p><p>“Unlike me, they still thought of her as a friend. I… didn’t thought I would feel that bad. Maybe we shouldn’t tell her-”</p><p>“Catra! You know it doesn’t work like that. We are not risking your life because you want to hide from Adora. Like the nightmares, it’s something you two need to share, even if it hurts.”</p><p>Catra sighed behind her tears. Adora would worry anyway. Sparkles was probably right that they needed to tell her. At least Adora would know what she’s worried about and be ready for it, that was better than letting her worry in the dark.</p><p>Catra stretched and relaxed all her muscles, wiggled her ears and waved her tail. She wiped her tears in one of the towel and looked a moment at the girl taking care of her.</p><p>“Here, hold that tightly against your feet.” Glimmer handed her the chilled bands of soft fabric.</p><p>Catra did, the cold sensation numbing her pain again felt good, but also made her consciousness awaken. Her senses were fully back, along with the unease of having Sparkles tend to her once more. “You don’t need to treat me like a kid.” She said softly, but Glimmer frowned. “I mean, I… appreciate you talking to me and helping me but you don’t need to fuss that much over my wounds.”</p><p>Glimmer blushed a little and smiled wryly. “I feel… kind of… responsible? I have the feeling that by accepting you so easily after you saved me, I made you feel like everyone would want to be friend with you. I may have given you false hope without thinking.”</p><p>Catra giggled and managed to smile honestly. “Don’t worry, I never thought about it that way. I’m lucky to have you, and Adora. I need to try harder at becoming a good friend to the others.” She shivered a little at the strangeness of her own thought, but that was how she truly felt.</p><p>Sparkles drew near and suddenly hugged her tightly. “Good.” She grinned. “Will things be okay with <i>these</i> friends?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I hope they will come to work tomorrow, so I can at least try.”</p><p>“That would be nice. And remember, no hurry. Let them decide.”</p><p>Catra nodded and let herself drop slightly in Glimmer’s embrace. She couldn’t help compare it to Adora’s. Of course the latter was better, safer, warmer, but this one was nice too. She was learning slowly that they weren’t exclusive, and she smiled and enjoyed it for a moment.</p><p>Her ears perked up at a sound inside, and both girls stood completely still, holding their breath reflexively. The following knock on the door made them laugh. They were in an enclosed space, but also outside, and having people knock before getting out felt dumb. They separated a little and answered in sync. “Come out!”</p><p>Adora hesitantly opened the door and entered the balcony, followed by Huntara. “Hi Glimmer, hey Catra!” Adora’s face beamed. Catra was not exactly looking good, with traces of tears visible in her fur, and holding compresses under her feet, but she was smiling. That was enough for now. “Huntara was waiting for me and led me here. What happened?”</p><p>Catra growled and breathed deeply. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.” She stood up and caught Adora in a strong hug. The princess stumbled in surprise and instinctively threw her arms around the feline girl’s back. Catra closed her eyes to focus. “I ran all the way back. My feet hurt like crazy. I panicked a little-”</p><p>“Catra!” Glimmer growled.</p><p>“Okay…” Catra resumed reluctantly. “I panicked <i>a lot</i>. I fell on the floor, I couldn’t breathe, and I thought I was going to die.” She shot a <i>Happy now?</i> glance at Glimmer who nodded. “But Sparkles helped. Huntara too. And I’m okay now.”</p><p>Adora’s face switched quickly between a lot of expressions. Fear, anxiety, pride, regret, relief.</p><p>“Now you stop worrying because you can’t do anything about it!” Catra finished in a hurry and buried her face in Adora’s neck, and her tail rolled around the princess’ leg. She hold her tightly, and didn’t loosen up until Adora whispered a little ‘Okay’, in her ear.</p><p>Glimmer cleared her throat loudly. “Okay. Now. Catra, this is Huntara. We met her, way back when we went into the Crimson Waste for the first time. We kept in touch ever since.”</p><p>Catra parted from Adora slightly. “I know. Nice to meet you.” She smirked at Adora, her voice turned teasingly sweet and she traced Adora’s neck with a claw. “I’m still jealous.” One of the few things she knew about Huntara, is how Adora <i>admired</i> her back then. Well, it was Adora, so that was probably more jealousy at her muscles and demeanour than any other kind of attraction.</p><p>Adora giggled nervously, rubbing her neck at the memory. Catra staggered without her arms to support her. She didn’t mean to, but the day had been long, and bad, and she was exhausted even before tonight events.</p><p>Adora swiftly caught her again. “We probably should call it a day. Are you staying around Huntara?”</p><p>“Yeah, things got back to normal quickly in the Waste. People there are used to eventful days. And I try not to act too much like I rule the place. Glimmer asked me to come help with the soldiers having trouble settling down, so I’m here for a few days.”</p><p>“We can talk more tomorrow then.” Adora concluded, relieved, and tried to walk away with the girl in her arms, but Catra didn’t move.</p><p>“Huntara, do you know someone named Lonnie?” Catra asked shyly.</p><p>Adora jaw dropped, putting the same pieces together as Catra. Huntara blushed slightly, confirming Catra’s suspicion. Well, more than that in fact, because the unusually embarrassed look on the big woman’s face was telling that there was more to the story than a simply impressed Lonnie. Adora started to grin.</p><p>“We are <i>not</i> talking about it. Goodnight.” Huntara walked away.</p><p>Glimmer picked up bowl, towels and forsaken compresses in a messy pile, and waved the other girls goodnight before teleporting away, not having the desire to climb down the stairs. Now alone, Adora scooped up Catra in her arms, like a princess, and carried her down to their room. Catra blushed and growled a little, but didn’t resist too much and clung to the real princess’ neck.</p><p>After arriving, and struggling to open and close the door with her foot, Adora made her way to the bed. “You need to stop getting hurt.”</p><p>“I deserved that one.” Catra smirked, intending her answer to be playful.</p><p>Adora dropped her heavily on the mattress, and fell, sitting on the floor, turning her back against the side of the bed. “You know it’s not true! You know how much it hurts me when you say that! We talked about it already.” Adora yelled as she began to cry.</p><p>Catra sat behind her and took her in the warmest of embrace. “It’s different this time. They tried so much for me, when I wasn’t good enough to understand. I pushed them away. Now I need to work hard to mend that. I have to. I want to. If it means getting punched and them telling me the bad things I’ve done again and again, it’s okay.”</p><p>“I don’t like it.” Adora sniffled and put her hands over Catra’s.</p><p>“I know. I don’t like when you put yourself in danger for everyone either. But stay with me, I need you. I love you.”</p><p>The princess sighed. “I love you too. I’m sorry I yelled.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Catra paused a moment and breathed. “I have to ask. How did you find me at lunch? I’m happy you did, but...”</p><p>“After this morning, I asked Swift Wind to keep an eye on you, sorry.” Adora looked away.</p><p>“Thanks, dummy.” Catra knew that Adora probably impeded her own work by doing so. And that meant a lot.</p><p>Adora nuzzled her girlfriend’s head lovingly. “Do we need to talk about your panic attack?”</p><p>“No. You only need to know it happened, and it might happen again, you know, after what we’ve been through, it’s not surprising, like the nightmares. Talk to Glimmer about what to do when it happens. I’m… going to talk to Perfuma too, I think.”</p><p>Adora turned around and looked at Catra’s face. She blinked and giggled. “Okay. Now let’s get you cleaned up. Are your wounds okay with a quick shower? I feel too tired for anything else, but I really need a shower myself.” Adora sniffed loudly.</p><p>Catra chuckled and nodded but she didn’t move. Adora stood up, however her neck was still caught in Catra’s arms and her movement was dragging the feline girl off the bed.</p><p>“I might carry you under the water like a princess again, if you don’t let go.” Adora smirked teasingly.</p><p>Catra timidly nodded again.</p><p>“Wait, really?” Adora seemed shocked by Catra’s lack of reluctance. She had accepted that Catra genuinely liked her attention but for the feline girl to not even oppose it for show was unusual.</p><p>“Shut up and do it. I know you are dense, but try to understand when I’m having such a bad day, please?” Catra’s voice was sweet and teasing but her eyes were honestly pleading.</p><p>Adora gasped and tenderly lifted her <i>princess</i> up in her arms. She made her way to the bathroom, where they cleaned up as fast as they could, feeling that they would drop asleep if they took too long.</p><p>Catra’s wounds weren’t that bad, and Glimmer’s little care had been enough to close them. They stung under the water, and would probably continue to do so for the next day, but that was all. Nevertheless, they reminded Catra of everything, not letting her mind forget tonight.</p><p>After swiftly drying themselves, Catra hold out her arms to Adora. The naked princess blushed and scooped up her naked girlfriend in her arms once more, trying not to think too deep about the fur blissfully brushing against her skin.</p><p>This time, Adora very delicately laid Catra down on the bed. That was more difficult than she thought and nearly tipped over her at the end, making Catra giggle. She turned around to hide her embarrassed face and grabbed two sets of underwear from the nearby cabinet. She threw one at Catra, still grinning at her, and clumsily put on the bottom part of her own. She was still facing away when she suddenly heard Catra laugh behind her.</p><p>“What?” Adora asked nervously.</p><p>“That’s mine.” Catra was pointing at her ass, where <i>her</i> underwear had a hole. Adora scoffed and quickly undressed again. “Why are you so nervous?” They tossed the proper grey clothes at each other playfully. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Adora finally dressed up, and Catra gracefully did the same, without getting up from the bed. Adora laid down beside, and took her in her arms. “I’m afraid of losing you.” She murmured in shame.</p><p>“It’s okay, Adora. It’s okay to be afraid, sometimes. I’ll be more careful.” Catra drew a little closer, and Adora’s arms tightened around her. She tucked her head under Adora’s chin, and the princess curled around her. “What an awful day.” Catra began to sob quietly in Adora’s chest. She felt like each of her tears were meant for someone different, someone she hurt along the way, and there were so many of them.</p><p>Adora rested her hand behind Catra’s head and rubbed her short hair very tenderly, until the exhaustion and love overcame the sadness. That was a bad day indeed, and there would be others, but Catra knew, warm in Adora’s arms, that there would also be good ones to come.</p><p>She slowly fell asleep and once Adora made sure of it, she let herself slumber too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams of unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"At least they listened." That was Catra's only thought after she talked to Lonnie and Rogelio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora woke up uncomfortably. She knew she had been dreaming and it wasn’t sweet but the memory was eluding her already. Some people say it’s a good thing to not remember your bad dreams, but for her it was a source of anxiety. The sour feeling was still present and it made her imagination spiral into dark places.</p><p>Yesterday she had been reunited with her long lost friends from her cadet’s time in the Horde. It was good to see them again, and they seemed to be happy about it but deep down she knew; she had abandoned them like all the others, like Catra, and her mind was probably stuck on that.</p><p>She quietly got up and walked to the bathroom to get some water, forcing her mind awake. When she came back, she heard Catra moving in her sleep. She ran back into the bed as quickly as possible, noticing that Catra’s hands were unconsciously searching for her warmth.</p><p>Seeing that Catra was wincing, Adora jumped under the cover and took her in a tight hug, hoping that the contact would calm her. Still drowsy though, she was a little rougher than planned and Catra woke up.</p><p>“Hey Catra- Sorry, did I- Another nightmare?” Adora stumbled, trying to convey too many things at once.</p><p>“Hey Adora.” Catra managed to smile. “Only some slightly bad memories. You can loosen up a bit.”</p><p>But Adora did not. She was still holding Catra in her arms, clinging at her back as if she was afraid she would disappear otherwise. Catra closed her eyes again and focused. Adora’s heartbeat was erratic and she was breathing heavily, panting slightly beside her.</p><p>Catra shifted forcefully and held her princess back strongly. She combed Adora’s hair gently and she started to purr to help Adora relax. That worked well as usual and both girls stayed in a half-sleep state for a moment until their dreams felt like just that: dreams.</p><p>Adora somewhat woke up again and finally loosened up her grip around Catra. She glanced at her girlfriend who was still looking worried and sad, and ran her hand along the feline girl’s ears, fondling them like she knew was making Catra feel loved.</p><p>The sun was about to rise, announcing that it wasn’t that early. The two girls cuddled close as long as they could, until three loud bangs at the door definitely woke them up. Adora looked around the room, slightly panicking and checking if the room was in a proper state to welcome someone. Catra scoffed at her, way less concerned about the room. However, a mocking glance from Adora made her self-conscious of her messy fur and she tried to brush it roughly in a hurry.</p><p>“Are you two awake? Can I come in?” Glimmer asked impatiently, more loudly than what would be considered to be good manner in the hallway so early in the morning.</p><p>Adora propped herself on her elbows and pulled the bed cover over both of them hastily before inviting Glimmer to come in. The queen made a complicated face as she entered the room, between being very worried after the previous evening’s events and being very embarrassed imagining what she might have interrupted, again.</p><p>“Good morning you two… is Catra alright?”</p><p>Adora swiftly turned her head around to notice that she had almost completely covered Catra, letting only her ears show, which suspiciously looked like she was trying to hide something, either bad or good. Catra waited a few seconds, to enjoy the princesses getting all awkward, and wiggled her head out of the cover, chuckling.</p><p>“Good morning Sparkles!” She said brightly to dissipate any doubts.</p><p>“’morning Glimmer.” Adora said less enthusiastic after the embarrassment.</p><p>“See you at breakfast then!” Glimmer said simply before disappearing in her usual flourish of pink lights.</p><p>Adora was already getting dressed when Catra stood up and winced uncomfortably. She sat up again and looked under her feet. They were fine but the prickling sensation was a bitter reminder of yesterday’s events. She gritted her teeth and sighed, resolving herself to ask.</p><p>“Adora, can I borrow some boots?”</p><p>“Are you okay?!” Adora was more startled at the sudden request than Catra anticipated. Instead of making fun of her, the princess was overly sensitive in the weirdest way sometimes.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s just to be sure. Otherwise you’ll worry again tonight.”</p><p>Thankfully Adora had some spare boots, because Catra couldn’t imagine borrowing Glimmer’s sparkly ones. They quickly finished getting ready and joined Glimmer in the dining room.</p><p>As they started to eat, general Juliet entered and took place in front of Catra. It usually meant that she had something work related to say, but strangely Catra didn’t mind her company. Like the captain she had met in Salineas, Juliet was frank and forthright, as long as ranks were letting her of course. </p><p>Catra had an easier time talking to that kind of direct people and since they were obeying their princess’ rules and decisions without question, she had a better time working with them too. They would probably not be on friendly terms out of work anytime soon though.</p><p>Juliet had even approached Catra to talk about strategies and past battles as she respected her skills. That didn’t make Catra comfortable at all but at least they had something they could share and relate to when they had to work together for a lengthy period of time. Juliet was not afraid to point out Catra’s shortcomings and speak her mind in front of her. Obviously the general was talking pretty differently to the queen and thankfully hadn’t change the way she was addressing Catra after Glimmer had made her friend Bright Moon’s Intendant.</p><p>That’s how it was usually at least.</p><p>Juliet stared at Catra for a moment. “Another nightmare?” She suddenly asked.</p><p>“People like me ought to have nightmares.” Catra answered defensively.</p><p>“Only as long as you drag the shame of what you did behind you.”</p><p>“You have no idea-”</p><p>Juliet’s severe glare interrupted her.</p><p>“Sorry, you know better than anyone what I did…” Catra corrected. She knew very well how the war went. For every decision she made, every attack she planned, the general had to answer, knowing that some of her soldiers would not come back.</p><p>“It’s okay to have regrets, they make you do better. But shame makes you cower in fear. You need to let it go.”</p><p>Catra sighed. A <i>princess talk</i> so early in the morning was a bit too much. Glimmer noticed and shot a scolding glance at her general. Even if Juliet meant well, that wasn’t what Catra needed to hear right now.</p><p>“We still need to figure out something about the new recruits.” Juliet switched to the subject she originally wanted to talk about.</p><p>After the end of the war, Glimmer wanted to dissolve the army, as it had been raised for that purpose. But at the same time, they needed to ensure their safety, even more so now that Etheria was out in a bigger universe. Reproducing the mistake of Hordak’s arrival was out of the question.</p><p>He had come with better tech, conquering ideas, and by the time the princesses had come together and managed to form an army, half a year had passed and he had already converted the previous inhabitant of the Fright Zone to his cause.</p><p>Therefore they had come to the conclusion that a small amount of well prepared soldiers, in addition to the princesses keeping closely in touch, would be better than the actual volunteer army. And they had no trouble finding skilled and motivated recruits, but finding people to train them was more of a challenge. They needed to form fight experts, not common guards. And that was not meant to be rude toward the present guards. It was simply not the same job.</p><p>The conversation turned into an endless circle like the few times they had already talked about it. Possible ex-Horde veterans were either too depressed or too sadistic, and the rebellion’s were too soft or wanted to go back to their previous quiet lives.</p><p>“Ugh. Maybe we will have to do with bots, with Entrapta’s help…” Glimmer stated unconvinced.</p><p>The two others didn’t like the idea either. Even if they could control Prime’s legions of robots, that was a dangerous gamble. But without a plan once again, they had to stop brooding over it for now, all three having a packed schedule for the day already.</p><p>-----</p><p>Catra arrived slightly early to the construction site and waited outside, hoping to see Lonnie and Rogelio. After her mess up yesterday, she was anxious that maybe they had simply left. Thankfully for her, they arrived soon enough to lift her doubts even if they were very obviously showing their discontent at her waiting for them.</p><p>“Good morning. Please listen-” Catra tried to talk as casually as possible, but Lonnie didn’t let her finish.</p><p>“Catra, we are here to work, nothing more.”</p><p>“I know. Just listen to me one last time, then you can ignore me all you want.” Catra started strongly. Lonnie and Rogelio glanced at each other and sighed, but stayed there to listen. “I’m sorry, for everything. I know I’ve been bad, and a jerk, and an horrible person, and I know you know. But I changed. And I’m trying to do better, so if you ever want to talk to me again, or even punch me, I’ll be there waiting. I’m learning what it means to be friends, and I regret everything, and I miss you… Now if you want to ignore me it’s fine, I can have someone else gives you your orders too.”</p><p>“That would make us feel even worse!” Lonnie retorted sharply and Rogelio growled his approval. Both shrugged and left her, getting ready for their parts of today’s work.</p><p>At least they listened. Catra had to do with that thought for the time being. As Sparkles had told her, there was nothing she could do, and probably should do, but wait for the time being.</p><p>-----</p><p>The day had been particularly dull for Catra afterward. Nothing really happened since the morning and since everything was going well, she had taken the opportunity to plan ahead. It wasn’t boring in itself, she liked to plan, but she had stayed most of the day in the tent, doing nothing but that.</p><p>It was good for her recovering feet not to move around too much but she was not made to stay physically idle like that. And to make it worse, it was already pretty late. She had been stuck on a little problem right at the end and couldn’t leave it unfinished.</p><p>Luckily Melog had come to check up on her regularly today, keeping her spirit somewhat up. They were enjoying the nearby Whispering Woods with Swift Wind and took some opportunities to drop by and cheer her up with short silly stories. Like right now, except this time they were napping against her legs, purring happily instead of talking.</p><p>When Catra and Melog finally got out, it was dark and silent outside. Or it should have been. Their ears perked up. There was some noise coming from a far corner of the work site. Melog turned them invisible and they quietly walked in the noise’s direction.</p><p>The queen had been pretty strict with work schedule, and nobody other than Catra was allowed to stay late without orders. At first Catra had thought it wasn’t fair but she quickly understood why. With all kind of people present, some had a lot more stamina than others, and if they started to be zealous about it, everybody would feel compelled to follow, resulting in people overworking themself and accidents. Therefore rest time was in a sense as compulsory as work time, and zeal had to be restrained to working hours only.</p><p>As she came closer, Catra felt relieved to see that it was someone working, even against that rule, rather than sabotaging or stealing. Nevertheless, Catra couldn’t help but jump out of Melog’s illusion from the surprise when she recognised that this someone was no other than Lonnie.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Lonnie asked, very much startled at Catra’s sudden apparition.</p><p>“What are <i>you</i> doing here?” Catra asked back. She didn’t want to interact with her more than necessary but she was still responsible if people were not respecting the rules.</p><p>And Lonnie wasn’t more inclined to speak to Catra in return, but she knew she was the one out of line. Catra breathed deeply and thought of a simple way to overlook the situation.</p><p>“Tell me you just forgot something so we can both leave.” Catra offered.</p><p>But Lonnie had always been fair and honest, and somehow lying with Catra was hurting her more than telling the truth. “I still have some tasks left.”</p><p>“You know it’s not how it works here!” Catra looked around closely. “Wait, wasn’t that supposed to have been done this morning?”</p><p>“I lied, okay? I said I could do it, but I couldn’t, so I hid some for tonight.” Lonnie deflated and sat down, hugging her knees.</p><p>“You could have just said so? There is no punishment here?” Catra wasn’t sure how to deal with that. Lonnie was usually so balanced and perfectly aware of what she could and couldn’t do. And she had never acted shy and tame like that even when Catra was commanding the Horde.</p><p>“And how am I supposed to accept that? I’m slow, I’m bad at all... that.” She begrudgingly admitted while gesturing at the tasks left pending behind her.</p><p>Catra was staring at her with wide eyes. In them, Lonnie had always been the good soldier, loyal, fair and capable. Catra had even used her more than she should have because of that. Imagining her being slow and bad was… strange.</p><p>“It’s easy for you, with your queen giving you a job you are good at.” Lonnie’s tone started angry but turned sad as she went on. “Unlike Adora or Rogelio, I can’t just rush into something and learn it as I go. I need to do with what I already know. And the only thing I know is how to fight, not build.”</p><p>“I’m distributing tasks to people from what I know they can do. I can’t do that properly if you hide things.” Catra tried to rationalise the situation.</p><p>“Well, yeah, you being in charge doesn’t help.”</p><p>The two girls stayed awkwardly unmoving for a moment. Suddenly, Catra growled loudly and started to complete what Lonnie had left hanging a moment ago.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing?” Lonnie jumped to her feet angry and started to work again.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Catra growled again and moved faster.</p><p>“Then stop!”</p><p>“I have no idea how to react here, so shut up!” Catra shouted back like a kid. “After being rescued, I didn’t understand either. The princesses were so rash and reckless, I felt like they were crazy. They rushed into things without planning anything, they didn’t care if it was dangerous. I thought they weren’t even trying to think.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Lonnie asked stunned.</p><p>“I was wrong. I learnt that thinking too much can be as bad as not thinking at all sometime for people like me. It makes me imagine all kind of bad that <i>could</i> happen instead of the simple good possible outcomes.”</p><p>“Get to the point already!”</p><p>“I have no idea what to do! I have no clue how to deal with you, or how to even start to mend our relationship, but I can’t let go either, and I know that the more I think about it the more I’m gonna mess up, so at least let finish this as soon as possible so we can leave, okay?” Catra’s voice was desperate and her deep pain and fear that she had done too much bad to recover was showing.</p><p>Lonnie had no idea how to answer either so she renewed her hands’ effort instead.</p><p>Both of them froze as they heard Adora’s distant voice calling for Catra. Lonnie’s anxious expression made it clear she didn’t want to involve any more people, and Catra was certainly sharing that thought. Explaining why they were frantically working late, with both looking like they were about to cry would be a hassle.</p><p>“Melog!” Catra called in a whisper.</p><p>They appeared instantly, making Lonnie jump back a few feet from the surprise. She managed not to scream but her panicked face was telling. Catra quickly asked Melog to go and make Adora wait for a moment since they were nearly done. They meowed back and ran in Adora’s direction.</p><p>“Wh- wh- what was that?” Lonnie asked quietly.</p><p>“That was Melog, a magical... friend?” Catra started to work again and, after shrugging, Lonnie joined her too.</p><p>“You have a magical animal friend that can turn invisible?”</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.” There was a lot more Catra wanted to share but she wasn’t sure how much Lonnie wanted to hear, so she didn’t for now.</p><p>The poor Lonnie was too shocked to ask anything more and they finished working in silence. Both of them then headed to the command tent quickly, where Melog had led Adora. But to their surprise, the princess wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Hi girls!” Adora welcomed them. She was petting Melog’s head, dutifully placed on her knees to keep her seated in a chair.</p><p>Huntara was there too, nervously waving at them. Lonnie jumped behind Catra who stiffened up at the girl’s uncharacteristic reaction and the hands gripping her shoulders.</p><p>“Hi, Lonn’, glad to see you are doing okay.” Huntara said timidly.</p><p>Catra was frozen in place. Acting as a wall for Lonnie to hide behind while Adora was doing her best not to laugh, was not part of what she expected to happen today. She was starting to get really uncomfortable and maybe thinking about running away when Lonnie relaxed a little.</p><p>“Hi. It’s... good to see you too.” Lonnie finally said blushing, but she stayed behind Catra.</p><p>After a long weird silence, Adora’s glance went back and forth between the two a few times. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I read your letter.” Huntara said to Lonnie, trying to ignore the other two.</p><p>“I’m sorry I left so soon. But you know we weren’t planning on staying there.”</p><p>“I know. But you could have waited until I got back. Feeling guilty for leaving me after I got chipped is stupid. There was nothing you could do.”</p><p>“She’s right. You would have only hurt each other.” Adora caught up on their situation, being able to relate to her own experience with Catra.</p><p>“Why? Because I was not strong enough like you-” Lonnie answered angrily.</p><p>“Because of Entrapta.” Catra interrupted resting her hand on Lonnie’s, still on her shoulder. “Anything was pointless unless <i>she</i> could get the chip off, believe me...”</p><p>The words had some kind of weight that stopped Lonnie’s anger flat. “Okay.” She shyly got out from behind Catra and came closer to Huntara.</p><p>“When I came back, I had missed you by a few hours only, and you didn’t write were you were going.”</p><p>“Hunty, we knew it was not going to be serious. Kyle and Rogelio are my family. Even if they have their own relationship, I’ll never leave them.”</p><p>“I know, and I was fine with that. But I thought you would allow yourself to have something too.”</p><p>“We had to leave the Crimson Waste, one way or another.”</p><p>“But you didn’t have to leave me!”</p><p>“You won’t leave the Waste, and I’m going to stay here with them. I didn’t think you were that serious about me to consider-”</p><p>“I didn’t think either, okay? But I miss you...” Huntara was acting like a young girl in love, which in contrast with her tall and strong stature was actually pretty cute, and all four of them were realising how much they had missed in that regard by being raised in the Horde. Even for Huntara who had left it years ago, becoming the Crimson Waste’s strongest, a young silly romance wasn’t something she had a lot of opportunities to experience before. “I learnt from Adora that you were here this afternoon. Lonn’, can we at least talk?”</p><p>“I… would probably like that.” Lonnie hid her red face behind her hands, noticing that Adora and Catra were attentively staring at them.</p><p>Huntara cleared her throat loudly. “I’m gonna kill you if you ever speak about that.” She smiled threateningly at the other couple.</p><p>Catra couldn’t help but scoff, however that made Lonnie more angry than she thought.</p><p>“<i>You</i> don’t get to laugh at me!”</p><p>“Hey, what did you expect after clinging to me like that.” Catra sweetly teased.</p><p>“We are not friend anymore, do you get that?”</p><p>“Lonnie.” Huntara grabbed the girl’s arm gently.</p><p>“What, you are going to side with her now? You said she threw you out of the Waste once too!”</p><p>“Ugh, so you do remember that…” Catra dropped her teasing and looked honestly guilty.</p><p>“You came and took everything all by yourself. That was fair by the Waste’s standards. We barely met. Not that I would pass an opportunity to settle the score though.” Huntara smiled competitively.</p><p>“And then she made the Horde invade! Why is everyone so sure she is regretting what she did?”</p><p>“Sadly after what I witnessed yesterday I know she-” Huntara sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t talk about it.”</p><p>“What happened?” Lonnie suddenly sounded more terrified than angry. Behind Huntara’s usual serious face, she could see a glint of something heavier, some pain reaching beyond the distinction between good and evil.</p><p>“Nothing.” Catra answered briefly, an uneasy hand to her neck in shame. Melog came near in a hurry and nuzzled her side. She was shivering and Adora jumped up to hug her lightly too. “Don’t worry about it.” Catra added wryly, her dry throat aching under the words.</p><p>“I’m not worried about you! I don’t care… we are not friend anymore… why do you make it so difficult? Why couldn’t you stay bad so I could hate you...”</p><p>“Yesterday after leaving your house, I panicked...” Catra murmured. She knew she probably shouldn’t say it, that wasn’t fair, that wasn’t helping, but the words simply came out. And the timid way she said them was unmistakably telling that it was worse than she let out.</p><p>Lonnie froze and faced Huntara, her eyes speaking for her. A few days after they left the Horde, something similar had happened to Kyle. Lonnie remembered being so scared that she wouldn’t wish it even to her worst enemies. She had no idea what to do at the time and that’s when she met Huntara who came to their aid.</p><p>“Yeah, that kind of panic.” Huntara confirmed painfully. “Not something you can fake.” She cleared her throat to prevent an heavy silence. “How are they doing by the way?”</p><p>“… better. Kyle only needs rest and to find something to do that doesn’t require physical strength. Rogelio came working here today, and he’s already interested in a bunch of different construction stuff.” Lonnie chuckled and relaxed. “I’ll never get used to it. He always has that clumsy rough attitude, but he can do anything when he decides to. Unlike me...”</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaaah!” Adora’s sudden scream interrupted her. The princess faced Catra slightly distraught. “I was supposed to remind you that Juliet is waiting for you!”</p><p>Catra stiffened. “Oh shit, I told her I would join her after work. I’m so late she’ll kill me! And I forgot to think about-” She stopped herself and stared at Lonnie for a long odd moment.</p><p>Lonnie was visibly uneasy about it and had a big ‘What?’ written all over her face, but she didn’t manage to voice it out.</p><p>“Adora, can you go inform Kyle and Rogelio that Lonnie will be late? I mean even more late?” Catra asked without explaining, but at her determined tone Adora understood she shouldn’t ask right now.</p><p>“You want me to walk all the way there and back? Can’t you ask Melog-” Adora looked around, realising that the magical animal was nowhere to be seen, and it wasn’t like they could talk to them anyway. “If only Swift-”</p><p>“Did someone say Swift Wind?” His head poked by the fabric door, sending Lonnie falling back on her ass from the shock.</p><p>“Stop scaring the shit out of me!!!” The poor girl yelled at everybody. She was feeling once more that in those two days, she had jumped in surprise and been shocked more times than during the rest of her life.</p><p>The three other girls couldn’t help but laugh. Melog meowed proudly at their good instinct to have brought Swift Wind back with them. Only Swift Wind was pouting.</p><p>“I’m not scary!” He retorted angrily. Adora combed his mane to sooth him and they walked out of the tent. In an instant, she hopped on his back and they were gone.</p><p>“Now about that score to settle,” Huntara rubbed her hands together. “First to the castle?”</p><p>A single glance was enough between her and Catra, and they started running. Melog pressed Lonnie to join, and without really knowing what was going on, the race was on.</p><p>Huntara had the advantage of size and muscles but she wasn’t accustomed to Bright Moon’s streets. To be honest, the path to the castle was mostly a straight line so that wasn’t much of a problem. Catra was following slightly behind, beginning to feel like she had neglected her physical training since the end of the war. And less enthusiastic, Lonnie was trying to catch up, with Melog cheering her with their soft ethereal voice. Although the two others had a good head start.</p><p>Only when they reached the castle ground, did Melog sprint ahead like he wasn’t even running before, leaving Huntara and Lonnie stunned at their speed. Catra had to resist the urge to hop on their back and win underhandedly as they past her, but they deserved their own little victory too.</p><p>They arrived in that order before Juliet who was waiting in the training ground behind the castle. At first, she stared at them with a severe look on her face. Anyway, she had to wait for at least two of them to catch their breath, while Melog and Huntara seemed like they didn’t even made the slightest effort.</p><p>“I could have run... faster... without boots…“ Catra complained.</p><p>“I could have run longer. Wasn’t it better than running alone?” Huntara answered back making Catra discreetly smile shyly.</p><p>“You two are not normal!” Lonnie whined exhausted. She had a lot of stamina compared to most people, but right now she wasn’t around average people. And that was without counting Melog who won easily and could have apparently left them in the dust anytime.</p><p>The general approached and stared at her for a moment. Lonnie knew who she was, but once again she was dropped in a weird situation, loudly catching her breath after a pointless race, with no idea how she was supposed to act or speak. Juliet turned her sight briefly to Catra.</p><p>“I think she can do it.” Catra said grinning at Lonnie and staying vague on purpose.</p><p>Before Lonnie could ask anything, Juliet tossed her a combat staff and invited her to a sparring session. The young girl had no clue what was happening once more, but since earlier she had resigned herself that today was simply that kind of day.</p><p>And as to confirm it, Juliet started to attack right away. Lonnie barely dodged the first two strikes, and then her training kicked in. Footwork, balance, even still a little out of breath she swiftly geared into fight speed.</p><p>The general’s style was beautiful to watch, elegant even, but it was too soft in comparison to Lonnie’s control and effective movements. Moreover, Juliet’s speciality was strategy and although she was clearly not a novice, it was showing.</p><p>Lonnie didn’t seriously strike back however. She knew she had been asked to fight but she was not comfortable enough to attack a general. Instead she began to count each time she could have landed a decisive blow. It was probably a rude thing to do though but she never had to think about that before. Her previous opponents were either people she could go all out against, or people like Kyle who couldn’t care less if she secretly counted how better she was in a fight.</p><p>One. Juliet over extended and she could have tripped her. Dodge. Parry. Two. An opening below the shoulder. They exchanged a few quick blows. Three. Exposed side. Juliet suddenly smirked at her and Lonnie took a step back. The general didn’t let her time to think and quickly closed the gap again. Another fast exchange, Lonnie deflected the attacks easily.</p><p>“Four. Left forearm.” Juliet announced. She then opted for a more frontal approach, not giving enough space for Lonnie to simply count anymore.</p><p>More as a way to prove her superiority rather than a way to avoid hurting her, Lonnie aimed at the general’s staff the first occasion she got. With her feet impeccably set on the ground and her perfect posture, her strike was a lot more powerful than Juliet anticipated and her staff dropped on the ground. For a second, Lonnie smiled smugly.</p><p>“Five.” Juliet stopped the fight. “I might not be that good in direct combat, but I have good eyes.”</p><p>The younger girl’s expression quickly dropped, remembering she was probably not supposed to smirk like that at a general. Juliet picked up the staff and after thinking for a moment she threw it at Huntara.</p><p>“I guess you would be a better opponent.” Juliet pondered as she switched place with the stronger woman.</p><p>And she definitely was. Not only Lonnie wasn’t restraining herself anymore but it became quickly obvious that it wasn’t the first time they sparred together, letting her show off her skills, even more so since she had to overcome the apparent size and power disadvantage.</p><p>Catra was stunned. A stupid thought passed through her brain, realising that she might have underestimated Lonnie’s abilities when she was commanding her. And it probably was because she had never separated her from Kyle on missions, thus forcing Lonnie to compensate his inability to fight. If she hadn’t forced herself to keep them together-</p><p>“Who is she?” Juliet’s question thankfully made Catra’s thoughts get out of the past.</p><p>“She is Lonnie, a good soldier. She is skilled with all sort of weapons and war tech. She also was in charge of the cadets for the last part of the war before Prime, so she has experience with training others. And she hates me.” Catra’s voice turned playful somewhere near the end.</p><p>“Catra!” Lonnie glared at her, without stopping her fight.</p><p>“What? That should earn you some good points, Juliet doesn’t like me either!” Catra’s teasing made Lonnie sigh and roll her eyes, but Juliet didn’t even react, used to Catra’s attitude by now.</p><p>Huntara took the opportunity created by that distraction to get a hold on Lonnie’s staff. In a split second decision, the girl let go of her weapon, rammed head first into the big woman torso and knocked her over on her back.</p><p>Not expecting it, Huntara dropped her staff too, and both started to wrestle on the ground. The situation heated up quickly in another sense with the two trying to get a solid hold on each other, clinging to the other’s neck or back, pressing their bodies together, their eyes suddenly met and they froze when Lonnie’s hand inadvertently landed on Huntara’s chest.</p><p>Catra loud snarky laugh stopped them and they stood up, embarrassed. Juliet was trying not to smile and signalled Lonnie to follow her to not let the moment get too awkward. She stopped a few feet farther in front of a large chest containing various weapons and tools.</p><p>“Can you use that?” Juliet asked vaguely.</p><p>Lonnie knelt down and started to look carefully. The disparity of the content was making a fun picture. There were First Ones’ tech, Hordak’s Horde familiar tools and weapons, but also Prime’s Horde ones, and things she was seeing for the first time. She lifted up a small spy bot. The memories made her chuckle quietly.</p><p>“I think I can use most of-” Lonnie’s eyes went wide at the sight of a white and green hand cannon, the kind used by Prime’s clones.</p><p>“What, feeling like wanting more power now?” Catra scoffed.</p><p>Lonnie equipped the weapon on her arm to threaten Catra playfully. She was not serious about it, of course, but Juliet severely frowned. She sighed embarrassed to have fallen to Catra’s obvious provocation and was about to take it off when the general pointed at a practice target made of wood and straw.</p><p>Lonnie hesitantly aimed at it and after a nod from Juliet to confirm, she fired. The power of the shot sent her falling backward, the loudness probably alarmed the whole castle, and the target exploded, with only small burning confetti slowly falling down in the night sky afterwards.</p><p>Huntara, Lonnie and Catra were shocked in place. Melog jumped and growled their discontentment from where they were napping then ran away. All of them had witness these cannons in action and that wasn’t how they remembered them to work. Juliet put a hand on her face, tainted by guilt and embarrassment, making the other three stare at her questioningly.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I thought princess Entrapta had not tinkered with that one…” Juliet shamefully admitted.</p><p>Lonnie sighed loudly not having the energy to get back up for now, before chuckling. That may not even have been the craziest thing she witnessed these two days. “Okay, so now, what was the point of all that?” She turned to Catra.</p><p>“You said you wanted to do what you are good at, right? We need someone to train new squads. They need to learn to use all kind of things, be ready for whatever come at us from out there.” Catra gestured at the sky.</p><p>“You offering it makes it difficult to accept…” Lonnie shrugged. Getting a favour from Catra wasn’t really making her happy and since she was still sitting on the ground, having Catra look down at her wasn’t helping either.</p><p>“Then consider that it’s an offer from the queen.” Juliet intervened, holding out a bunch of documents to Lonnie. “Read it, think about it, and come back tomorrow after work if you think you can do it.”</p><p>“You won’t have to work directly under me either.” Catra added without snark for a change. But that didn’t last. “You might need to wear that uniform though.” She pointed at Juliet.</p><p>“Right. Like you are not supposed to do it either on official meetings.” Juliet scoffed uncharacteristically, letting her perfect composure drop for a second.</p><p>Catra stiffened at the thought. Glimmer had agree to not force her to wear a uniform or even Bright Moon’s colours, but she knew it was a special favour nonetheless. Lonnie started to laugh trying to imagine Catra in the general’s clothes, and the two girls then silently agreed that it was better to drop the topic, to not risk both getting a completely new wardrobe even as a joke.</p><p>Lonnie was about to stand up when she was startled by a flourish of pink lights announcing Glimmer’s arrival and she dropped back on her ass again.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” The queen asked slightly panicked when she saw what was left of the practice target and the burnt marks on the ground all around. Bow was with her and his eyes were immediately driven to the nice variety of items in the open chest.</p><p>Catra chuckled at Lonnie not getting used to all those little things happening. “Explosive job interview?” She answered vaguely.</p><p>“Your maj- Glim- queen- Aaaaargh.” Lonnie stumbled and groaned. She was still sitting on the ground with a big cannon attach to her arm which made her look even more ridiculous.</p><p>Glimmer burst out laughing. She tried to look and sound apologetic to not be too rude. “I’m sorry!” She didn’t manage to really calm down though. “<i>Glimmer</i> is fine.”</p><p>Juliet scowled at her lack of restraint. However she shrugged and walked away quietly, being very much used to that too. Lonnie very carefully took off the cannon and placed it back inside the chest when Bow jumped.</p><p>“What is that doing here?! I thought Entrapta had taken care of all of them.” Bow seemed perplexed.</p><p>“She certainly did <i>take care</i> of that one.” Catra playfully answered, pointing at what was left of the poor target.</p><p>Bow’s shoulders dropped and he sealed the chest shut, grumbling.</p><p>Glimmer was still laughing as she caught up on the situation. She hold a hand out to Lonnie and pulled her on her feet. “Did you get the job then?” The queen offered a friendly smile.</p><p>Lonnie was stunned and it took her a few seconds to answer properly. “I need to think about it.”</p><p>A loud landing surprised Lonnie for the millionth time and she simply shrugged after composing herself, trying her best to ignore the giggles behind her, although very visibly failing to, from the annoyed look on her face. Adora jumped down and the Best Friend Squad started to talk together with Huntara.</p><p>Lonnie grabbed the opportunity to have a good look at Swift Wind. She approached and timidly patted his neck. He didn’t move, curious and always liking the attention. “Hi, I’m Lonnie. I’m sorry for earlier. You are not scary at all, you are absolutely marvellous.”</p><p>“When he shuts up!” Catra half-whispered teasingly, being the only one other than Swift Wind with good enough ears to have heard Lonnie.</p><p>“And I am Swift Wind! It’s okay,” He started. “People always have a hard time getting used to me. First the wings, then the horn, and the colours, and then they need to sit down for an hour when they find out I can talk. Yes, I can talk, why is it so difficult to accept? I know I’m unique but I’m not the only one. Even Adora couldn’t believe I can talk despite the fact she’s the one who made me like that, and Glimmer and Bow asked ten times if they weren’t dreaming! And-”</p><p>“We are going to have dinner, do you want to come with us?” Adora interrupted to ask Lonnie.</p><p>“No. I think it’s better if I go back now and think about all that.” Lonnie waved the stack of documents she was supposed to read.</p><p>She was ready to leave when Adora stopped her. The princess pleaded Swift Wind with her eyes. He rolled his own eyes and grumbled about how he was tired and didn’t want to go all the way there and back again, when his sight was caught by Lonnie’s face. She was looking at him with stars in her eyes, like Adora did the first time she had asked to fly with him.</p><p>“Fine. Come on.” He folded his wing back a little more and stooped slightly to invite her to hop on. Lonnie didn’t hesitate a second, she stuffed the documents under her shirt and hugged his neck tightly once she got on his back, ecstatic like a little kid. She even completely ignored Catra’s chuckle as Swift Wind took off quickly, letting herself squeal cheerfully.</p><p>“You jealous?” Adora scoffed at Catra.</p><p>“Ugh. No, I don’t think flying is for me. Remember the whole no-gravity thing? But well, maybe if I could fly with you…” Catra stared in her princess’ eyes tenderly. Adora looked back at her and gently took her hands.</p><p>“Dinner is getting cold.” Bow smirked at the couple getting sappy.</p><p>“I think the atmosphere is hot enough here, though.” Glimmer retorted giggling.</p><p>-----</p><p>After dinner, Adora felt like something was wrong. Huntara, Glimmer and Bow had already left the dining room, but Catra was showing no sign of wanting to stand up. Adora was starting to worry aimlessly when she noticed Catra’s boots. Well, technically <i>her</i> boots.</p><p>“Are your feet okay?”</p><p>“We did race back to the castle.” Catra answered vaguely.</p><p>Adora looked around, making sure nobody was there. “Should I carry you?”</p><p>Catra’s only response was to hold out her arms in Adora’s direction. The princess took it as a <i>yes</i> and scooped her girlfriend in her arms.</p><p>Back to their room, Adora delicately put Catra down on the bed; she was getting better at it. She knelt in front of her and after taking her boots off, she closely looked at Catra’s feet which seemed perfectly fine. Adora frowned with a weird puzzled look on her face as Catra giggled.</p><p>“I’m fine, Adora. I only wanted to have you… take care of me. Sorry.”</p><p>“You could have just asked instead of making me worry. Did you think I wouldn’t do it?” Adora retorted slightly offended but mostly relieved. She knew it wasn’t the right question though.</p><p>“I knew you would. But it’s not that easy for me to ask.” Catra said a little ashamed of it.</p><p>“I hope one day soon it will be.” Adora murmured softly.</p><p>Catra bent down and kissed her. “I hope that too. I’m working on it.” She answered with a shy smile.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <i>Earlier</i>
</p><p>Lonnie was in a little cloud. Almost literally as she was flying high in the sky, excitedly screaming as loud as she could. The feeling of freedom had completely overtaken her so it was liberating. She was almost drunk from that emotion. Very conscious of it, Swift Wind was looping around playfully which wasn’t helping.</p><p>Or maybe it was, <i>helping</i>, since the girl seemed like she really needed that. Up there she was  able to forget everything for a moment. All her troubles were left on the ground, pecks of dust immeasurably small far below her feet while she was flying without restraints.</p><p>No reminder of the war, no judging stares, no family she needed to protect, no work, no doubt.</p><p>However, her excitement slowly calmed down as Swift Wind started to descend toward her temporary <i>house</i>. He landed gracefully despite his size, a dozen feet away from the door. By the time he stopped moving, the girl was frozen stiff on his back. The idea of getting off suddenly felt like leaving a perfect dream behind.</p><p>Lonnie hesitated. Her hands were tightly gripping his fluffy mane, and she couldn’t let go for a moment. Swift Wind made an impatient noise. He didn’t mean to be rude but the day had been long and exhausting for him too. Except Lonnie was still alarmingly not letting go. The ground, the reality was frightening her.</p><p>“It’s dreamy, isn’t it?” He tried another approach.</p><p>Lonnie shivered at his choice of word and she finally relinquished her grip. “So I guess it’s time to wake up…” Her voice was sad enough to alert him of the depth of her own words. She slipped down on her feet and tentatively took a few steps forward. They felt so heavy and painful. She stopped. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“Why are you so sad?” Swift Wind asked behind her.</p><p>“Because it’s what it is, right? A dream. This evening was nice, but I have to go back and be strong for my family. I can’t just go and enjoy myself like that.” She didn’t turn around, hiding her tears.</p><p>Swift Wind rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. He didn’t answer, simply waited, inviting her to speak when she was ready to. Lonnie put a distressed hand on his muzzle.</p><p>She looked at the dilapidated house ahead. “I need to be home for them. It was fun to play around and see Hunty, but she’ll leave again. The job they offer seems nice, but if I accept I’m going to be stuck with it. It seems too good for me, too different, and permanent and that’s frightening the shit out of me, I don’t know if I deserve it, if I can really live with it. All I know is the war and fleeing from it. Then I was interacting with Catra as if nothing happened. Talking with her, not getting seriously angry at her teasing. I even imagined I could forgive her, how am I supposed to explain that to Kyle?”</p><p>Swift Wind neighed dismissively against her head. “You are so much like Adora, always brooding over the wrong things!” He whined.</p><p>Lonnie slightly turned to look at him questioningly. He took a step back and raised his head, opening wide his majestic wings.</p><p>“I’m a fucking magical flying unicorn, with rainbow coloured wings and fluffy hair, who can talk and think consciously!” He began dramatically. “And all she could think about was how I might feel bad for becoming different! You two really need some lessons to learn how to look at the bright side of things! What if your current house is bad, <i>home</i> is where your family is, not a few bricks, and you are building a new one anyway. What if you want to see other people, the Crimson Waste isn’t that far even on a normal horse’s back or a skiff! What if you didn’t earn that job yet, just get there and do it and show them they were right to choose <i>you</i>. What if Catra ruined a part of your life, do you intent to let those memories ruin the rest of it too? You just got home flying through the sky, dreaming of what could be. If that’s so much better than reality, you only have to try your best to turn reality into that dream! You can bring home either, but that choice is on you. What kind of strength do your friends want to see? The sad Lonnie afraid of what bad could happen, acting like a wall between them and the world? Or the positive Lonnie driven by her dreams guiding them through it?”</p><p>Swift Wind took a few deep breathes almost scowling at Lonnie, utterly stunned to be lectured by the magical animal. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips. “They were right, you do talk a lot.” Before he could react though, she jumped forward and hugged his head tightly. “But you really are marvellous.”</p><p>“Of course, I am She-Ra loyal steed after all!” He answered proudly, sounding still a little over dramatic. “Now go sell your dream to your family. They probably need it as much as you do. And when it fades and you start to forget, you call me, and I’ll fly you through the clouds again to make you remember.”</p><p>“Thank you…” Lonnie backed off and dried her tears with her sleeves, smiling through them.</p><p>“Don’t mind it.” Swift Wind simply said before mumbling. “Not many people call me <i>marvellous</i> after all…” He turned around and took off quickly after a last tender glance at her.</p><p>Lonnie looked back at the temporary shelter and breathed deeply. That was going to be one long animated conversation. She took the few steps separating her from the door and entered. “I’m home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that my <i>The Last Samurai</i>'s reference is a bit clumsy, I just <i>had to</i> put it somewhere!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Songs of hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to help, a picnic and a song.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra had not expected that. And as usual she was really uncomfortable about not being in control of things. The morning had began like the previous ones, with its share of uneasy sleep for Adora and herself. After the rough start, they had taken a moment to cuddle together until Glimmer had appeared to announce breakfast time, as usual.</p><p><i>Usual</i>. It was pretty strange. It had only been a few days, probably no more than five or six out of the ten since Prime’s defeat, and Glimmer’s energetic <i>good morning</i>s, her voice so warm and enthusiastic even when she was still half asleep, were already feeling like a normality.</p><p>After yesterday’s race, Catra had decided to start exercising seriously again. She liked to feel her body strength and between everything that had happened since Prime’s fall, she had to admit that she had neglected her daily training routines.</p><p>For that reason, she was jogging down the road leading to the construction site at the edge of the town, but when the command tent came into view, she could see people waiting inside.</p><p>Three people. Three figures she knew well. Three that she was both eager to see and very scared to.</p><p>She stopped to breathe before going in, bracing herself for whatever would happen that she couldn’t even start to imagine right now.</p><p>“Hey, listen-”</p><p>“No, today you listen.” Lonnie interrupted, her voice was strong and perfectly calm.</p><p>A confident voice. The familiarity of it helped Catra relax. A voice she had spent years doing her best to ignore, defy, talk back to, and like everything else about these <i>friends</i> all she was left with was regrets. But that voice was directed at her again.</p><p>“Rogelio wants to work with wood.” Lonnie started, her casual words unsettling Catra enough to keep her mouth shut. “Anything about construction carpentry or making furniture will do. Kyle needs to find something to do too. But more like art or detailed work. Something not based on physical strength, obviously. Guide him around the artisan’s district and find something he can enjoy. I’m going to accept your offer, so after work take me back to the castle to see whoever I need to.”</p><p>“Okay?” Catra was suddenly feeling very small under the three stares directed at her. There was no anger in them, no hate, simple <i>shut up and do it</i> kind of stare. There was no room for her to question Lonnie’s words even if she had wanted to.</p><p>“We are done bothering and losing sleep over you, don’t make it difficult. And we want to see Adora again, come with her otherwise she will just run back to you as soon as possible. We are not forgiving you, but we have to live around you so deal with it.”</p><p>With a puzzled look on her face, having no clue how the situation turned in that direction, Catra was deeply very grateful to not be simply ignored. Her lack of grasp must have shown too much though, because Lonnie started to talk once more.</p><p>“You don’t have to understand. You can’t always control what’s happening. Sometime it’s bad and sometime it’s good. Be lucky to have such great people around you and get to work.” Lonnie finished and her eyes were very clearly telling that she would neither explain further nor precise who she was talking about.</p><p>Catra blinked. A few times. With nothing to say, probably no desire to either she wasn’t sure, she honestly was too shocked to tell, she began to rearrange the day’s plans and schedule to accommodate for these sudden requests.</p><p>While she was doing that, the other workers arrived and after sending everyone else to their tasks she was left alone with Kyle. Without Rogelio and Lonnie at his side, he was getting notably more uncomfortable and Catra was starting to see a lot more emotions in his eyes than earlier, like anger and resentment.</p><p>However his attitude didn’t change. Catra guessed that all three had decided what to do together and even if Kyle’s emotions were showing, he would stick to the decision as long as she would not push him.</p><p>And stars she didn’t want to push him, to mess up, not now. Every teasing, rough or offensive fibres of her had retracted deep inside, like she would retract her claws. She led him silently into the city, earning some curious glances from the passers-by and other people starting their days.</p><p>The queen had made sure everyone in Bright Moon was aware that Catra helped save the universe. Unlike Adora she didn’t really like the glory and attention, and most people were looking at her like they also knew what she did before changing side, but at least they would not close their doors to her. If possible, she didn’t want to play the <i>I’m the royal Intendant so do as I say</i> card. That usually wasn’t making for a good conversation starter...</p><p>Nevertheless, trying hard not to think about anything too deep or sombre, a dumb thought was continuously bugging her. Kyle was looking weird. And she meant that very literally. He was in his standard Horde uniform and that had never suited him, not before and certainly not now, even more so in Bright Moon’s colourful streets. ‘Okay’ She thought. ‘First stop decided.’</p><p>She took a narrow side alley to save time and they soon arrived in front of a fancy looking tailor shop. Too sparkly for Catra’s taste if she was honest, but that was the one supplying the castle and she had some arrangement there. That was the first shop Glimmer had shown her once things had settled down again a few days ago, since she had nothing more to wear than two sets of clothes Entrapta had made for her on the ship. Sparkles had called that <i>unacceptable</i> before teleporting her forcibly right here even though the queen knew how much Catra hated that.</p><p>Princesses were wearing their attires like soldiers their uniforms, seemingly unchanging day by day, but most of the former actually enjoyed dressing up when they could, maybe not all of the latter though. Catra wasn’t against the idea herself, but she was not ready to change her image in front of others. Simply wearing boots yesterday had been enough to have felt people’s stares on her like little needles pricking her skin. The idea of dressing up Adora on the other hand was very appealing.</p><p>“Good morning.” A small woman in her forties greeted them as they entered.</p><p>“Good morning. Can you make something out of that?” Catra asked with her usual snarky tone pointing at Kyle. She hastily turned around to face him. ‘Shit.’ She had just thought a moment ago that she had to be careful not to upset him, but she didn’t pay attention as she was lost in her thoughts, and to top it all she didn’t even tell him or even ask him if he <i>wanted</i> new clothes.</p><p>Kyle sighed, but the shop keeper’s scowl was way more intimidating. Both Kyle and Catra took a step back as the woman came around the counter. Seeing Kyle recoil as well when her reaction was clearly meant for Catra alone, she started to laugh and her face softened again.</p><p>“Come boy. We’ll have you all good in no time to shut her up.” She led him further inside and began to rummage around to find something appropriate, asking him quick questions about what he wanted. He had trouble answering precisely and the woman seemed completely fine with it, clearly not phased by another uncertain customer.</p><p>Catra stayed tense the whole time, afraid of another slip up. At least Kyle was going along with her unannounced idea. Her few previous visits had been with either Glimmer or Adora and she didn’t realise how much their presence helped her relax after messing something up or too bluntly speaking up her mind, until now.</p><p>When they came out of the shop later, Catra could finally breathe again. Kyle was faintly smiling. His silly, childish smile, Catra did her best not to comment. But apparently getting him out of his old uniform was a good decision. Then she remembered why they were actually here and gasped.</p><p>“I forgot to ask. Any interest in that line of work?” Catra gestured at the building they just left.</p><p>Kyle shook his head. Catra wasn’t sure if he wasn’t speaking because he didn’t want to talk to her or if, not unlike herself, it was his way of avoiding voicing out anything unnecessary that could ruin the morning. Catra had accepted that she would be the one at fault if anything did happen, but she also acknowledged that however Kyle had changed, one part of him would always be playing the role of <i>the scrawny guy being blamed for everything</i>.</p><p>With that in mind Catra led him from shop to shop, staying mostly silent and only asking closed questions when necessary. It was a very slow and awkward experience at first as she hoped at every stop that it would be the last.</p><p>Until she took a deep breath and thought about it rationally. If it was that obvious to find, Lonnie wouldn’t have bothered to ask <i>her</i>, even as a bad joke, considering Kyle’s involvement. Today Catra was his guide, nothing more, and if Kyle didn’t find what he was looking for, well, that was that.</p><p>After going through the main avenue’s artisans and the market place’s shops, Catra had started to take him to some more exotic places. Luckily, Bow had once taken her on a hoarding adventure, to find all kind of strange things he could tinker with. She knew very well that he only had dragged her along in an attempt to distract her, during a particularly bad day, as he had not paid her any mind when she had shown her disinterest, but right now she was very thankful about it.</p><p>And then there was the more awkward part that Catra would probably never tell anyone. Some crafts were not sold openly of course, only supplied to other artisans or places, and some were only producing services, not goods, so she had to knock on some doors. When Bow’s friendly attitude was making it look unbelievably easy and natural, it really was not.</p><p>They even woke up someone once and Catra almost panicked. Her fur stood on end and her tail bushed, adding to her embarrassment. Kyle apparently shared the same feeling, as they both ran away like little kids after apologising more times than probably needed. Catra had to take a small break to brush her fur down, which at least had the merit of making Kyle smile again or maybe smirk, she didn’t want to look at him long enough to check right now.</p><p>The morning melt away and Catra was starting to resign herself to call it a failure. She had to go back to work in the afternoon, even if Lonnie and Rogelio were probably going to be angry. She could take Kyle for another attempt during the next days or maybe ask someone else. There wasn’t much more she could do by herself, stars if they wanted a miracle they should have asked She-Ra instead!</p><p>Probably guiding her last thought, she was passing in front of a window where a little She-Ra’s figure was in display. Kyle’s footsteps stopped behind her. That particular shop was closed when they had walked by earlier, probably because it didn’t sell the kind of necessities that require to be open all day. Catra had not thought about that sort of details.</p><p>She turned around and for the first time all morning, no, longer than that, she couldn’t even remember, but Kyle’s eyes felt truly alive and captivated. To Catra, he always had had that somewhat empty look as if he was going through life like a river going with its flow, accepting whatever was coming like it was someone else’s business, never really interested nor concerned.</p><p>She thought it was boring and lacking, and probably the main reason why people blamed him so easily even as a joke. Everybody around him had accepted for ages that he was never going to find something fascinating enough in the Horde to change that.</p><p>But he was out now, staring through that window with stars in his eyes. Nobody except Rogelio and maybe Lonnie had probably ever seen him like that before. And Catra was lucky enough to witness it. She felt sappy, soft, warm, dumb, relieved, all at the same time and wanted to scream at how silly it was.</p><p>Without a glance at her, Kyle pushed the door and stepped inside by his own will.</p><p>-----</p><p>Catra was exhausted. During the afternoon, she had run back and forth from the construction site to the town to check up on Kyle a few times. ‘That shop just had to be all the way up there!’ she thought ironically. She rolled the cup of the sweet drink she got earlier, to rehydrate after her last run, between her palms. She was trying to finish her daily tasks in a hurry, having promised Lonnie and Rogelio to take them see him as soon as they all were done with work and then meet with Glimmer to officialise Lonnie’s new job.</p><p>Adora appeared at the tent entrance out of breath with Melog following closely in her steps. She was looking anxious, as often these days, and Catra had to rack her brain for a moment, trying to remember if she had done something to worry her princess again. But she couldn’t think of anything.</p><p>Adora breathed heavily. “What... happened…?” She asked so vaguely that Catra chuckled, almost spilling her drink. Both of them looked at Melog, who meowed a little explanation that only Catra could understand and she laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I told you to bring her after work, not to have her run here at full speed. It’s okay Adora, everything is fine!”</p><p>The princess smiled wryly as she let herself fall on a chair. She could almost hear Melog say ‘Well, it worked, she’s here.’ by the look on their face.</p><p>“What did you want me for that I wasn’t supposed to worry about then? Or did you just want to see me a few minutes earlier?” Adora asked after catching her breath, in order to sound convincingly flirty.</p><p>“Dummy.” Catra came closer and kissed the top of Adora’s head shortly, then placed her half full cup of drink in the princess’ hands. “I’ll explain when I’m done and Lonnie and Rogelio arrive.”</p><p>Catra started her work again with a new motivation since Adora’s presence was raising her spirit, although probably distracting her just as much too. Adora drank in silence, letting her girlfriend concentrate and petted Melog’s mane who was purring against her legs to also stay out of Catra’s way. Adora giggled quietly. Maybe the warm contact would help them communicate better next time.</p><p>Lonnie and Rogelio appeared in the same manner as Adora had a few moments earlier, out of breath with concern on their faces and Catra couldn’t help but laugh. That didn’t turn up so well of course and the duo was already frowning.</p><p>“Catra...” Lonnie noticed Adora and ignored her anger. “Hi Adora.”</p><p>“Hi guys! What’s going on?”</p><p>“We asked Catra to help Kyle find something to do, and now she’s all secretive and annoying about it!”</p><p>Catra finished her task quickly in silence. The others were getting impatient, but making them wait like that was the most she could compromise between a strong desire to tease them and her equally adamant will not to upset them. They managed to stay calm enough to respect her work, and she motioned to them to follow her into the town as soon as she was done.</p><p>Lonnie and Rogelio were talking casually about their day with Adora as Catra was leading them a few steps ahead. When she stopped in front of the figurines shop from earlier, she faced them and theatrically bowed to let them enter first. Adora giggled, the other two rolled their eyes and sighed.</p><p>As Adora pushed the door, a little bell hanging at its top ringed softly. Her eyes went wide going in and looking around. She felt like she had stepped into a small little world out of a dream, or a few of them actually. From outside she had spotted the She-Ra model along with a bunch of others, but in the evening sun, she had not grasped the extent of what she would discover inside. Lonnie and Rogelio were also stunned and stuck in awe beside her.</p><p>There were a lot of little figurines. Tons. Mostly carved directly out of wood. And so many more designs that one could probably count. On the lower shelves were several identical copies of princesses, present, past, and maybe imaginary as well, with rougher and more simplistic looks and facture, meant for children and placed lower so they could reach them. And the higher the shelves, the more detailed and unique the statuettes and their accessories were.</p><p>In the middle of the room lied a large table topped by a beautiful landscape made from all kind of materials, with a castle and two armies facing each other. In a corner Adora also spotted some books and equipment she recognised, as Bow had used them a few times for games and strategy planning. Even if he had made his own figures, now she knew where he had found his inspiration and rules.</p><p>There were also obviously a bunch of different little She-Ras, but the one that made Adora’s gasp was the one by the window. She couldn’t have seen before entering, but that She-Ra was not her. It was an older She-Ra and she was riding a magnificent dragon.</p><p>The details and attention given to that one could not have been other than hundred hours of work and certainly wasn’t meant to be sold. Each scale was painted with a distinct pattern, all of them dark, yet shimmering with a multitude of colours. And the proud goddess riding on its back was shining and not paling in comparison, from the meticulous work that had been passionately applied to her hair, face and clothes.</p><p>In a corner, high enough to belong to the highest quality, was a ballroom with one copy of each princesses. So many of them that they surely gathered along a few generations. That incredible ball was defying time and Adora guessed that each artisan had added their contemporary princesses.</p><p>The displays had their share of beasts too, from terrifying monsters to amazing animals, a few other smaller dragons as well. And a few armies of Horde soldiers and bots, but also other designs that Adora had never seen before.</p><p>She realised then that the shop was really old. Older than the war, older than the shop keeper, older than she could imagine. Some of the scenes were a testimony of the changes around Etheria throughout the ages. Behind their playful or collection purposes were traces of real history of this world.</p><p>Her eyes fell on a succession of pairs of figures, depicting the evolution of the relationship between the two characters along their life. They were not finished, probably only had a few days of work in, and already looking so beautiful and alive. They were Catra and herself, from little kids up to now, showing with wonderful skills their emotions and how they had ended where they were today, portraying her leaving the Horde, her doubts as She-Ra, and Catra’s mistakes and redemption, with their due justice and depth.</p><p>An old chubby man appeared through the curtains separating the room from the workshop in the back, but Adora’s eyes were glued on that shelf and all she could feel was Catra’s uneasy hand that had taken place in hers.</p><p>“Oh oh. Welcome.” The mix of embarrassed and respectful responses made him laugh briefly. He winked at Catra and turned to Adora. “I’m sorry they are not finished yet, but kitty here insisted that I put them on display since you were coming too.”</p><p>Adora jumped. Catra was looking furious, almost hissing, but at another short laugh from the old man, the princess understood that Catra had already tried to make him change the way he was addressing her without much success. The contrast between his blunt words and the finesse of his handiwork was amusing. Like everybody else, he certainly had had his share of trouble over the years, and all the more now at his age, he was not about to change his way over some simple threats.</p><p>“Everybody’s here to see the little one?” He opened the curtains a bit more.</p><p>The four of them could see Kyle working in the back. He was surrounded by many, many tools, maybe as many as princesses in this room, trying his hands at carving a pre-shaped piece of wood. The shelves in that room were full of different materials. Woods, stones, crystals, leathers, metals, fabrics, paint, almost everything you could find and in a variety of colours and shape of course.</p><p>When Kyle noticed the audience, he swiftly hid what he was working on behind his back. Catra chuckled. With her keen sight, she had recognised a lizard’s tail on the back of a strong humanoid build. She probably was the only one able to see it, in the dimly lit and far corner of the workshop. Or maybe not, since Rogelio was slightly blushing beside her. He growled a long sentence, and the old man took an apologetic and quizzical expression.</p><p>“He’s asking if Kyle can really work here.” Lonnie translated.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for years to find someone who wants to take over. Most youngsters these days are more interested in adventure and magic. And I’m creating memories, in a time when people wants to forget. But I’m dealing in dreams, not miracles.” The man gestured at the little words around him. “It’s up to him. He has good steady hands, he seems motivated, and he’s a dreamer too.”</p><p>“And you don’t mind…” Lonnie looked down at her own uniform in shame. Kyle was in different clothes, but there was no way the shop keeper was blind enough to not have guessed where this newcomer suddenly appeared from.</p><p>“Oh oh. My hands are old, and I have trouble getting used to the newer tools and tech. He’s already good with them. I kept going as long as I could alone in my old ways, it’s time for something fresh! Like in all arts, there are needs to change sometimes. So why not. He might be able to depict things in a way I never imagined. It would be a shame to let everything here go stale when I’ll be unable to continue.” He shrugged as if he thought thinking any more about it would be a waste of time, and turned to Adora again. “Those are a special request. I’ll make sure you hear when they’re properly completed too. I know you will like them.”</p><p>His confidence was annoying Catra, but again the only response she got was a warm smile, like he didn’t even register her apparent protests and could only see that deep inside, she was crying from happiness to be portrayed that way beside Adora.</p><p>“Hi guys.” Kyle joined the group in the display room and Rogelio growled a fast and concerned question. “Yeah, I think I like this. I know I can do it, I feel like I already have so many ideas, and it’s mostly wood, too.”</p><p>That last part made Rogelio seriously blush again and Catra had to forcibly restrain herself under Lonnie’s harsh glare to not make fun of them. After a few more looks around, they started to leave with satisfied and relieved smiles on their faces.</p><p>“Oh oh. Please come again!” The shop keeper said as he would to any other customer, while laughing shortly at his own words. “See you in two days, little one.”</p><p>In hindsight, Kyle wasn’t that much smaller than him, vertically. But since the shop keeper was almost as wide as he was tall, everybody was <i>little</i> in that comparison. The others were already outside when Kyle stopped Catra and stared at her for a moment.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said with an air so serious that it didn’t match his words.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything in the end.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Catra felt like she was being tested, like he would have punched her again if she had said anything out of line. She saw in his eyes that right now he was considering himself stronger, better than her and there was nothing she could do to prove him wrong. That same confidence the shop keeper had treated her with, completely disregarding the physical fact that she could shred them to pieces with one hand.</p><p>“But you tried. It worked, wether it was because of you or not. So I’ll try too, to forgive you. I don’t think I can. But who knows, maybe it will work too, wether I want it or not.”</p><p>Catra faintly nodded to acknowledge his words and they left in silence.</p><p>As planned earlier, Catra led Lonnie to see Glimmer to put the documents in order for her future job. Adora was tagging along until they reached the castle gate, when Bow suddenly appeared and dragged her away with him. Catra and Lonnie found the queen in the meeting room, with an unbelievably high amount of piles of paper stacked over the table. Apparently, starting a new era of peace was not slow and easy for everybody.</p><p>“Hi!” Glimmer blinked to them enthusiastic and welcoming the distraction from her tedious work. “Catra said you agreed to help us?” Thanks to Bow and Entrapta’s work, they now had a few more functioning trackpads, and she had given one to Catra so she didn’t have to send someone running back and forth all the way when something needed to be checked with her.</p><p>“Hi. Glimmer.” Lonnie did her best to sound evenly friendly and respectful. “Yes, I agreed to <i>work</i> for you.”</p><p>“Ugh. Don’t make things sound as serious as Catra does!” Glimmer dramatically raised a hand to her head. “Here, please fill this.” Swiftly shifting between moods, she hold out a few sheets of paper to Lonnie.</p><p>“Don’t I need to pass some more tests or something before?” Lonnie inquired after noticing that the documents were simple forms about contact information, aspiration and expectation.</p><p>“Catra, Juliet and Adora said you were okay, so no?” The queen answered like Lonnie had asked if Etheria was flat.</p><p>“Why does people trust each other so much here?” Lonnie shrugged.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it!” Glimmer replied like it was some kind of qualification for the job she needed to learn, putting a reassuring hand on Lonnie’s shoulder.</p><p>“Where do I start?”</p><p>“In two days. You seem to be like Adora, so I’m not giving you anything until tomorrow’s free day is over. By the way, Catra, we’ll keep an eye on you too.” The queen had ordered a mandatory free day for everybody, because she knew that people had otherwise trouble to stop and relax in this new era, after all that happened. A few guards would be the only, absolute only, exception.</p><p>“What? Unlike you I can be lazy! I can drop anything anytime and enjoy my free time.” Catra retorted sweetly.</p><p>“Right. Here.” Glimmer passed a prepared document to her, like she had already planned this.</p><p>“How did that happened!? We need to-” Catra started after reading through it.</p><p>“Now give it back.” Glimmer answered all serious.</p><p>“What? Why? There is no way-”</p><p>“You said you could just drop and leave it to have fun.”</p><p>Catra stared at her, then back and forth between the sheet of paper and the queen a few times. “I hate you.”</p><p>“So you agree with Adora and I to keep an eye on each other then!” Glimmer smirked.</p><p>“Fine…” Catra gave the paper back as a sign of her agreement to the no-work-pact.</p><p>“The only job allowed,” Glimmer began, facing Lonnie again. “Is finding a name for the first squad that you will be training. And we are definitely NOT naming it Greyskull like Adora suggested!” She groaned.</p><p>“I… have one condition.” Lonnie hesitantly said.</p><p>“Sure?”</p><p>“If Scorpia ever wants me to help with her new kingdom, I might leave and join her.”</p><p>Glimmer glanced at Catra and her smile turned oddly wry. Catra started to laugh. Lonnie looked at them quizzically and could not even frown at them so it was not the reactions she expected.</p><p>“Nothing is decided, but…” Glimmer felt like she had to explain. “Scorpia’s <i>kingdom</i> might end up being a big school and orphanage for the lost kids of the Fright Zone and other kids victim of the war, as part of Plumeria instead of a real independent kingdom, therefore she might not need soldiers anytime soon?”</p><p>“I had not heard of that!” The other girl exclaimed, a little shocked.</p><p>“well yeah, as I said, it’s not certain. But it’s a nice idea, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me!” Lonnie resumed filling the documents, trying to stop imagining the kids taking care of Scorpia instead of the other way around. At the bottom of the last page, she breathed deeply seeing her name written on the paper and signed.</p><p>“Okay!” Glimmer almost jumped happily beside her, then grabbed the documents and passed them to Catra to be properly filed away. “Now to the <i>serious</i> stuff. Are you staying for dinner this time?”</p><p>Not expecting that kind of serious, Lonnie tensed up a little. “No...” She answered uneasy to refuse again.</p><p>“Why?” Glimmer asked as softly as possible, conveying that she was genuinely seeking the truth, not excuses.</p><p>“I told Kyle and Rogelio to wait for me.”</p><p>“Is that the only reason?”</p><p>“Yes.” It truly was. They had not made any particular plans, and even if the queen was now technically also her new boss, she really had a friendly way to make one forget about that.</p><p>“Where are they?”</p><p>“Somewhere around the market-”</p><p>“Great!” Glimmer disappeared amidst a cloud of pink sparkles.</p><p>“-place.” Lonnie blinked, then turned to Catra with a clueless look on her face, but Catra’s only response was rising her palms up and a shrug in order to say ‘You’ll get used to it, don’t ask me.’ before finishing her task.</p><p>Glimmer reappeared again with Kyle and Rogelio. They didn’t even have the time to be stunned by the novelty of the teleportation as the queen pressed the trio out of the room and toward the kitchen. Catra stood up and followed, hoping that her gesture would help them feel like it was normal, the faces of the two guys clearly indicating that Glimmer had not explained anything to them.</p><p>Before they could understand what was happening, they were holding trays, loaded with bowls and platters full of food. The queen had kept the biggest one to carry herself, to make sure they didn’t feel like she was using her status to drop all the work on them, and just like that they were off to the garden. Apparently she would not attempt to use her power with the precarious piles of breakable things in her hands.</p><p>In a far corner of the castle ground, Bow, Adora and Huntara had set up a picnic place. With large pieces of cloth on the ground to sit and pieces of wood and cushions to rest their backs, they had created a cosy little circle around a campfire. That was probably more fancy than necessary, but with the castle as background it wasn’t looking out of place at all.</p><p>The simplicity of the meal, if one ignored the ornamentation of the tableware and the embroideries of some of the cushions, helped the new trio feel welcome and relax. They where all young people trying to get by and enjoy the painfully earned peace, except Huntara whose age remained a secret she adamantly refused to share, and they all had gotten through a lot of experiences the others could relate to.</p><p>With the slightly festive atmosphere, the good food and friendly talks, the darkest parts were left at the door, so to speak. There was a large wooden table aside, only used tonight to present the dishes as a buffet. Most things could be eaten cold without plate or cutlery, like sandwiches and stuffed cherry tomatoes or potatoes, rice balls and fruits. No special table etiquette to observe tonight, no awkwardness if one couldn’t eat something, no frown when one went for seconds, and also no ration bars.</p><p>Lonnie felt compelled to ask if that kind of <i>simple</i> meal was normal for the queen and Glimmer explained that since tomorrow was a free day for everyone, she had sent the kitchen staff home early after they had prepared this, in order for them to also fully enjoy the evening. Glimmer then very unqueenly groaned dramatically in despair at the thought of washing everything afterward.</p><p>Lonnie couldn’t shake the feeling, that by the amount of food in hand, the queen had planned to invite the trio from the start. It was nice, but also slightly uncomfortable to be offered so much. Growing up in the Horde had not prepared her to accept strangers’ kindness like that, even if she could feel Glimmer scowling at her by simply thinking the word <i>strangers</i>.</p><p>The queen and her friends definitely knew how to make you feel <i>friend</i>, but the faint feeling of being out of place, being a bother, was not easy to erase. With the sweet ambiance and a lot of conversations going on, it was already getting dark when they finished eating. After a quick word with Rogelio and Kyle, Lonnie stood up.</p><p>“We should get going.”</p><p>“Already?” Glimmer asked surprised, or at least making sure it felt that way.</p><p>Lonnie hesitated at the unexpected tone, but they had already enjoyed the queen’s hospitality longer than they should. “We don’t want to bother-”</p><p>“If you want to leave, just say so and leave, you are not prisoners.” The queen pouted. Obviously being dramatical on purpose, but still pouted.</p><p>“No, but...” But what. Lonnie’s thoughts started to contradict each others. They didn’t even have to worry about Little Imp as they were with their <i>babysitter</i> for a few days.</p><p>“Tomorrow is a mandatory free day anyway. You can stay as long as you want!” Another dramatic gesture and voice.</p><p>“We have some distance to walk back.” Lonnie tried to rationalise, but the queen on-purpose over reactions were unsettling and she was feeling more and more like she was just making excuses. She glanced at the other two behind her, who looked back like they were as lost as she was and ready to follow whatever she would decide.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that.” Glimmer blinked across the few steps separating her from Lonnie to make her point crystal clear.</p><p>“We should-” Truly they could. They had nothing to do right away, it had been a slow day so they were not yet tired, if anything Kyle seemed pretty excited from his earlier discovery and they would be lying if they said they weren’t feeling welcome. It just was so difficult to accept, so new.</p><p>“Stop thinking!” Glimmer impatiently concluded.</p><p>And Lonnie did just that. That’s how she ended up sitting around the fire again, with her family’s hands in one of hers, and Huntara’s in the other. At first she tried to hide that latter part, but in the small circle lit by the fire there was no way to conceal it, and the soft looks she was getting from the others were telling her that it was fine.</p><p>Even Catra kept her mouth shut, but really, she was sitting between Adora’s legs, pressing her back against the princess’ chest, one wiggling ear caressing Adora’s cheek. There wasn’t much she could say without getting a proportionally big backlash of teasing in response.</p><p>Kyle was smiling brightly with his head resting on Rogelio’s shoulder, and behind her impassive composure, Huntara was blushing faintly. She would swear it was only the fire warm light making it look that way though.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer were sitting next to each other, the slightest distance separating them for appearance’ sake, but with the way they so naturally interacted with each other, they might as well have been hugging tightly that they would give the same impression to the new trio.</p><p>At first, Adora had doubted that the fire was a good idea. It might make people remember the destruction. Bow had explained that was why they first used it for cooking earlier, even if there was not much they had to cook. Fire was a tool, nothing more. And since there were new people around, it was a given that some would get uncomfortable and glances would get antsy, therefore the little dancing flames were offering an easy point to focus their eyes. Overhearing the conversation, Catra’s jaw had dropped from the amount of thoughts Bow was putting into it. He had added that for the same kind of reason, Bow and Glimmer would sit at the same distance from Adora and Catra than from the new trio. That way, they wouldn’t feel like the Best Friend Squad was ganging up on them, or like they were drawing a line between <i>in</i> and <i>outsiders</i>. He had had to admit he wasn’t sure where to put Huntara in his reflection. Catra had shrugged and answered that she would have sat anywhere without thinking as long as it was beside Adora, making her blush and unwittingly putting a starry <i>How cute!</i> look on Bow’s face. Catra had got all defensive about it and Bow had then concluded that usually he would not explain all that, because it was <i>natural</i> for thoughtful and open people to do so, teasingly implying that Catra was not being either right now, to what she had retorted as playfully that being too careful may bother people too.</p><p>Wether because of Bow’s attention or not, it worked. The group spent the evening playing simple games, with words or cards, anything that didn’t require too much attention in order to let room for talks. Unlike in the morning, Kyle was speaking a lot, mostly to Bow after sharing some memories from the time when Bow was in the Fright Zone’s prison. He was not really talking directly to Catra though, but not ignoring her either if she happened to be part of a conversation.</p><p>When the sky got completely black, safe from the multitude of stars, and the atmosphere got quiet, Bow took out his lute and started to play and sing along. Glimmer and Adora joined him immediately, and Lonnie followed a few songs later. She had let herself be convinced that it was good to be here, therefore she was going to enjoy it to the fullest without restraint anymore.</p><p>Then Kyle tried too, being dared by Lonnie who didn’t want to be the only one from her group singing. He was pretty bad at it but Bow had this way of making people feel like it was okay to be bad. As long as they wanted to do something harmless they were allowed to, and he successfully pushed Kyle to carry on.</p><p>Catra scoffed at the <i>harmless</i> chirp, putting her hands over her more sensitive ears teasingly, even managing to make Lonnie grin. Rogelio joined too, but his growling was arguably not melodic enough to be called singing, and Bow encouraged him to continue all the same.</p><p>Then Lonnie dared Huntara to do it too. The strong woman hesitated for a second but her competitive spirit was not allowing her to back off. She began a sad song about war, with her low voice and a slow rhythm, which caught the others in a mix of surprise and admiration.</p><p>They listen attentively in silence, as nobody else knew that song, except Catra. She didn’t remember when or why she had learnt it and had never properly understood the lyrics before, but catching up now, listening to Huntara made the fur on her neck stood on end.</p><p>
  <i>First verse. A soldier readied himself for war, leaving his love and joining others to fight for peace and justice. They formed straight lines and walked in rhythm along the road.</i>
</p><p>It was honestly a bit sappy and only the melody was sad and implying that the song would get darker. But remembering the darker part made Catra tensed up and her tail bushed around Adora’s leg.</p><p>
  <i>Chorus. The soldiers are all heroes in the ranks, doing their parts for their kingdom like a well ordered machine.</i>
</p><p>To Catra it had been a simple stupid song. The words used were childish as if the writer had voluntarily made it that way to hide their real meaning. But there was no <i>if</i> anymore and she winced at how well it had worked on her before.</p><p>
  <i>Second verse. The soldiers fought valiantly, and in the midst of their perfect lined up ranks, they achieved victory and glory, liberating cities and conquering their enemies. The soldier climbed the hierarchical ladder quickly and soon he was the one leading the army to battle.</i>
</p><p>Catra knew what was coming next. The lyrics were ambiguous enough to be read differently when she was younger, but not now, not after everything that had happened. Her ears flattened and she couldn’t stop her tail from moving frantically. She could feel Adora becoming more and more concerned against her back, but the princess’ warmth kept her in place. She laid her hands over Adora’s, trying to reassure them both that she would be okay and breathed deeply.</p><p>
  <i>Another chorus.</i>
</p><p>Usually, that’s when the people stopped singing in the Horde. But right now, she felt like the following <i>had</i> to be sung. And then it dawned on her that Huntara, either on purpose or not, was leaving her only two choices. She could either run away to her room to hide, cower in a corner, ruining that perfect evening, or she could sing too. Adora whispered her name softly, a concerned plea for her to be okay. And she chose to sing.</p><p>
  <i>Third verse. The soldier had blood from a hundred people on his hands. Enemies, allies, innocents caught in the middle. He realised that his war was never for peace, justice, not even glory, but for the distorted pleasure of power hungry leaders, indulging in violence and rage. Victorious on top of a red covered hill, he dropped on his knees and his mind broke into pieces.</i>
</p><p>Catra’s voice was rough and bare, she had not sung for years, and never that seriously. Her feelings were spiralling wildly in her head. But she didn’t stop singing, and Adora’s warmth against her back was helping, as much as her own voice was keeping the princess from panicking from worry.</p><p>
  <i>A bridge. The soldier limped back to his camp. All he could see around him was shadows wearing evil smiles, laughing at him for being weak and broken, mocking his lack of faith and purpose.</i>
</p><p>Catra started to cry. She couldn’t understand why. Of course her sadness and regrets were hurting, but she had shed so many tears since the end of the war that she felt it wasn’t reason enough to let them gush out like that right now. Nobody paid them any mind though, she was <i>allowed</i> to cry, only Adora’s embrace around her waist softly tightened, making her feel warmer and safer without hindering her singing.</p><p>
  <i>Last verse. The soldier was sent to battle again. Amidst the tight ranks he felt alone and powerless, compelled to follow the madness. Before his eyes were now only innocents being slaughtered. A kid cried for help. He broke the ranks and rushed to them, trying to do one good thing in his life, and was shot in the back by his own. In his last breath, he used his body to hide the kid.</i>
</p><p>In the middle of a whirlwind of regrets, Catra made a saving discovery. There were ways to convey negative emotions that didn’t involve anger or rage, that didn’t require destruction. Singing was one of them and she was letting those dark feelings out with her song without hurting people.</p><p>
  <i>Chorus. The soldier was a traitor now, his body left to the ravens. He was forgotten by his kingdom, only remembered in this song. It was then implied that the author was the kid he saved. They did so because their saviour needed to be remembered. They hid their satire with sweet words in order for their song to spread, unnoticed by the ones in power.</i>
</p><p>Catra understood why she was crying. Her tears welled up because of sadness, but it was relief that pushed them out. Because among her pain, crying her bad emotions out loud was freeing her mind and she could feel hope. She had been lucky, she had not been shot, she wasn’t alone, and there was a whole lot of good she could still do in her life. And that hope felt immeasurably good.</p><p>After Huntara and Catra finished singing, an heavy silence was threatening over them. Bow dispelled it like he was wielding magic with his lute as he started to play a lighter melody and he drew the others’ attention to himself.</p><p>Without eyes on her anymore, Catra turned halfway to reposition across Adora’s legs, curling against her chest. The sound of her princess’ heartbeat calmed her down slowly. Melog came running, called by Catra’s intense storm of feelings. They dropped beside the two and laid their head softly on Catra’s knees. She barely registered Lonnie snickering at Kyle and Rogelio when they jumped at Melog’s sudden appearance.</p><p>“It was beautiful.” Adora whispered as she fondled Catra’s hair.</p><p>“Yeah.” Catra knew it wasn’t meant for the quality of her voice. She was not used to sing, it was hoarse and cracking from the emotions and the tears made her sniffle more than once in the middle. But it was full of feelings.</p><p>“You should sing again.”</p><p>“Maybe not tonight.” Catra wanted to sing again, she could get used to it, and probably become good at it, but right now she needed her share of cuddling with her princess and Melog. Pouring her emotions into a song like that for the first time was unsurprisingly draining. But she was smiling.</p><p>After that storm, the night air started to feel chilly. Glimmer suddenly stood up and disappeared, blinking back a few seconds later with an enormous pile of blankets. She tossed at least one at each person’s feet and dropped the rest in the middle of the circle by the fire. There were enough so nobody would get cold, without risk of people restraining themselves because they didn’t dare take the last one. They were soft and fancy, some were embroidered, probably not meant to take outside, but who would tell the queen off.</p><p>Glimmer sent her shoes flying aside and rolled herself completely in a blanket after dropping another one around Bow’s shoulders. She let herself fall down against him, disregarding their previous distance and her last bit of royal manners she had kept, as if they had a curfew that was now past.</p><p>Catra followed the example, throwing Adora’s boots away and grabbing a larger piece of fancy fabric to envelop both her princess and herself in a big fluffy ball. Melog backed away meowing to not get caught in the middle, and curled back around the two once they were comfortably settled again.</p><p>A few more pairs of shoes were put aside less dramatically. Kyle allowed himself to copy Catra and clumsily took Rogelio under a blanket too, though their difference in build made it look more silly until the big guy gave him a hand.</p><p>Lonnie wrapped her and Huntara’s legs only, apparently still warm enough that way. Catra thought she was already dreaming when the two girls’ faces reddened significantly as their bare feet touched. Surely they had spent a few nights already, close together around a campfire, since they met in the Waste fleeing Prime’s Horde.</p><p>Neither Catra nor Adora had asked for details about their relationship, they simply expected… but maybe not, judging by the shy faces, nervously switching from glancing away, to having their sight glued to the other’s eyes. Alarmingly bothered by the looks of the others around one moment, the butterflies in their stomachs making them forget all about it the next.</p><p>Catra couldn’t stay silent this time and laughed, her head catching a cushion precisely aimed straight on. Her eyes went wide from the shock for a second and she threw it back only to have Lonnie dodge smugly. But to Catra’s relief, Lonnie was smiling. If not for the fire in the middle, it would have quickly turned into a pillow fight. And also for Bow’s face, starry and in awe, as if he was witnessing the cutest thing in the world, embarrassing Lonnie more than Catra could ever do.</p><p>In all his thoughtful kindness, that was not something he would force himself to stop, not even under Huntara’s repeated attempts at threat. Conversations started again with people shyly yet daringly asking more direct questions about each relationship circumstances.</p><p>In the darkness, only lit by the stars and the fading fire, enveloped in warm blankets, it was a little easier to open up. They probably were going to regret later to have shared some of those secrets but that was for tomorrow-them to deal with.</p><p>Kyle and Glimmer were both looking very sleepy and the following conversations turned hushed to not disturb them. Their yawns started to be contagious and Catra soon couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. The last thing she remembered was Adora gently leading both of them down to their sides, and putting another blanket around their feet. She was most certainly purring, warm and comfortable in her princess’ arms.</p><p>-----</p><p>The morning felt almost unrealistic. When Catra woke up, she was curled inside a large nest of blankets. A part of them moved, and she realised that Melog was buried somewhere adding to the volume, but there still were way too many pieces of cloth in there to make sense.</p><p>Lonnie and Bow were already up, in the middle of making breakfast, with Huntara and Adora competing over the best way to make toasts. Once again, Lonnie acknowledged by the amount of food, that Glimmer had planned for the trio to be there in the morning.</p><p>But this time, she let herself be truly happy about it. Glimmer’s kindness was free. There was no shady deal or payback with interests, she simply could help around when possible or spread that kindness in return if she felt like she owned the queen anything.</p><p>The other three were also slowly emerging as the sunlight was starting to peek over the mountain. Glimmer and Kyle were simply not morning persons and Rogelio seemed to need his share of sun to really start his day. It was already late, but the location made it so they could sleep in peacefully in the shade.</p><p>Catra wondered if even that had been chosen deliberately, or if it happened so often that it had become natural for Glimmer and Bow, or maybe she was thinking way too much about it and she was just lucky to have slept so well and for so long, without nightmares nor bad memories spoiling her rest.</p><p>Seeing she was awake, Adora brought her a cup of warm drink. The princess knelt in front of her and shortly kissed her after glancing to check that the others weren’t looking that way. That was a pretty amazing way to be woken up and Adora beamed as Catra returned the kiss unreserved.</p><p>Swift Wind arrived, walking from the stable located on the other side of the castle. Melog extricated themselves from the nest of blankets and ran to him, meowing happily if not a little drowsily. For once, Adora didn’t need a translation to understand their obvious ‘good morning’.</p><p>Lonnie was second to go and greet him. “Hi beautiful!” And she dropped a little kiss on his head.</p><p>Adora turned her head in their direction, very visibly, obviously, hesitantly jealous, yet unable to leave Catra’s side for now. Huntara stared, a little confused too, and Catra laughed loudly at them, definitely waking up the remaining sleepers.</p><p>“Good morning!” Swift Wind enthusiastically said when he saw that everyone was awake.</p><p>* <b>High pitch scream</b> * Kyle’s voice wrenched a few pairs of sensitive ears. And the others as well in fact.</p><p>“Seriously Kyle?” Lonnie took her hands off Swift Wind’s ears she had tried to protect by reflex.</p><p>“Yes. I talk. I’m Swift Wind, nice to meet you. I’ll give you a minute to be shocked, then get over it please!”</p><p>Catra smiled and kissed her princess again, a little longer, without care whatsoever about who could be looking. Her mood was too good for her to be bothered by a little embarrassment and Adora seemed to agree, shortly flirting with her tongue over Catra’s lips. The morning was perfect.</p><p>
  <i>There was peace, sort of, Kyle and Rogelio were pretty agitated as Lonnie was encouraging them to pat Swift Wind’s muzzle.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There were friends, almost, Catra still had work to do on that front, but she had hope.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And good food, even if it was nothing special.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The recipe for this great moment was simple.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Little Imp's babysitter will be explained in a later story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Turn your weakness into the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The song described in chapter three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>First verse</i><br/>Leaving his love, the soldier goes to war<br/>To defend his kingdom, protect her from afar<br/>Eager to join others in straight lines<br/>Over him the warm morning sun shines<br/>Walking in rhythm aside new brothers<br/>The strength that is taught by their masters<br/>Discards softness and promises justice<br/>A greater purpose, they’ll fight for peace</p><p><i>Chorus</i><br/>They’re all heroes, tight lines of power<br/>Eager to please, to earn favour<br/>Order and discipline make them forget<br/>How scared and weak they all can get<br/>Kindness is left for the feeble<br/>Tough and soft does not mingle<br/>Devoted, they sing aloud<br/>Strong together, their kingdom proud</p><p><i>Second verse</i><br/>They fight valiantly, warm in their lines<br/>Taking down foes, freeing allies<br/>The masters recognise his worth and zeal<br/>Find him more enemies to appraise his will<br/>Under high sun, he leads the line<br/>As long as they are pleased he will do fine<br/>Above brothers, place of honour<br/>Something is amiss, he still wants more</p><p><i>Chorus</i><br/>They’re all heroes, tight lines of power<br/>Compelled to please, hiding failure<br/>Control and punishment make them forget<br/>How soft and kind they all can get<br/>They swear those left for the feeble<br/>Deep in some hearts they still rumble<br/>Deaf and blind, they sing aloud<br/>Stuck together, their masters proud</p><p><i>Third verse</i><br/>Those masters’ light drove him to ‘win’<br/>But that ‘more’ he searched for lies now in ruin<br/>Last ray of sun, blood taints his hands<br/>Foes’, bystanders’, by his violence<br/>No peace nor justice, rage kept him mindless<br/>He braved the wrong fear, hid the wrong weakness<br/>Cold dusk, he falls, knees to the earth<br/>Victor on that red hill, his mind shatters</p><p><i>A bridge</i><br/>Limping back, the unknown is scary<br/>Torn into two, he can only see<br/>A tenebrous escape and brilliant shadows<br/>Laughing at his broken vows<br/>Mocking him for losing faith<br/>Eyes like fires guide him back to that place<br/>Welcomed once more, cloaked from the night<br/>Drawn by the warm, comforting light</p><p><i>Last verse</i><br/>He rejoins the lines but feels useless<br/>Carried away by this madness<br/>Deep in the night, the massacre is too clear<br/>The price is too great, there’s no longer fear<br/>To drop that wrong light, to accept the darkness<br/>A child cries for help, he embraces his weakness<br/>Reaches for them as brothers shoot him down<br/>He’ll have done at least one difference before dawn</p><p><i>Chorus</i><br/>He’s a traitor, took kindness as power<br/>His body forgotten, hiding one kid under<br/>This ‘weakness’ did what his masters could never<br/>To ease his fears, let rage slumber<br/>To still his heart more than anger<br/>He gave his own life, saved another<br/>Who’ll sing him loud and forever</p><p>To make people wake up and remember<br/>Why do they fight and do better</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure about this, maybe it has more impact as something anyone can imagine.<br/>I hope you still enjoyed it anyway!</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All my She-Ra stories are related. Check the serie's notes for more informations!</p><p>Please do share your thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>